Children of the Gods
by xXHana-ChiXx
Summary: Len was an orphan, struggling to survive. Then, one day, in bursts Kiyoteru and Yuki, informing him that he was a Demi, a child of a god. And he gets whisked off to COG Academy, meeting a lot of new people. It seems like just a nobles' school (for kids with godly powers, anyways), but could it hide a dark secret underneath? DISCONTINUED! SEE A/N FOR EXPLANATION!
1. I'm a WHAT?

Chapter 1: I'm a… WHAT?!

 **Oh god (No pun intended). The ideas that I come up with while on the bus. I just had to write this. Partially because my readers tend to enjoy more, ah, supernatural stories.**

 **So I'm back with another supernatural story!**

 **Notes for the readers of my other stories:**

 **Her Butler will either be on hiatus or its posts will be seriously slowing down. Gomen!**

 **Behind the Facade will try to be updated as often as possible. No promises!**

 **Such a happy note, right?**

 **This story derived from a bit of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Hey my fellow avid bookworms! I know you love these books! (At least I hope you do…)**

 **If you're now expecting to see references, I'm sorry. Loose derivative. (Does that make sense?)**

 **Anyways… I'm in a happy mood now (no idea why), so I'll get on with the chapter. Rin and Len are currently trying to find me with the Roda Rolla, so…**

 **Yes, well. In most of my of my stories, the MC is Rin. So I think this'll be Len…**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any Vocaloid. But one day, I will! *evil laugh* I'm not writing this damn thing again in later chapters. 'Tis too sad...**

 **Ok, I'm done talking (typing?). Let's go!**

…

The street was bustling with people. Laughter of children filled the air and general chatter surrounded the area. Occasional irritated businessmen tried to barge through the crowd, shouting profanities on their way to work. Some women tried to pass through, arms secured around infants swathed in blankets. The market stalls on either sides of the road waved down people, some attracting attention by the wafting scent of food.

It seemed normal.

Normal? Pfft. There was nothing about this place that was normal.

"I don't see why we have to find them!" A child complained. Her hair was tied in cute twin pigtails and they swayed slightly in the breeze as she glared up at her father.

"Yuki." The man wearing glasses reprimanded.

"And why is the Academy for 14 to 18 year olds only?" She ranted, completely ignoring her father, whose eye twitched in annoyance. "Can't we recruit the younger ones too? I mean, look at me!"

"You." Her father reminded. "Are a 2nd descendent. With two lineages. 2nd descendents are usually weak. You actually harnessed your powers. And 14 is a good age for a mostly painless awakening."

"Hmpf!" Yuki huffed exasperatedly. "Then is this the last one, Papa?"

"Yes. The 'orphanage'."

"Poor kid… His human parent must have been a coward."

"He's older than you, Yuki. Don't speak of him like he's younger."

"I know that, Papa! Just because you're an Intelligent, doesn't mean you have to correct me on everything!"

The well paved street began morphing into more rocky material. The people bustling around lessened and lessened till there were none at all. The bickering pair continued heading forward, purposefully, to the old battered shack at the end of the road.

…

"Len~" Rui, a girl of almost thirteen called. "Len! It's your turn to watch the younger children!"

Len groaned. He loved the younger children and all, but they… were so…

"Len-nii!" A child tackled him to the floor.

Yeah… that.

Ever since Sweet Ann passed, the kids of the orphanage looked after themselves. No one else wanted to look after the old shack at the end of the road where unwanted children were dumped. Sweet Ann had been a kind young woman who lived in the city, but made daily visits to the orphanage. Her husband, Big Al, had been providing them with necessities after she passed away from illness, but they reminded him too much of her and he had no money to help all twenty five children in the rundown shack they called the "orphanage."

"You squirts." He scolded teasingly. "Keep it down, alright?"

"Yes!" The twenty young children stared up at him expectedly. They were all quite young, the ages ranging from 5 to 8. The five oldest children, standing from ages 11 to 14, with Len being the oldest, kept order in the orphanage.

Rei, Rui's twin brother, snorted. "I have no idea how they listen to you. They don't listen to me at all."

"You scare them too much." Rui replied in a sing song voice. She and Rei were about to head out to the stream in the forest behind the shack to get some fresh water. They both carried large pails, Rei's slightly larger. "Anyways, let's-"

A loud knocking from the door interrupted them. Though the shack was pretty battered and filled with holes, they still managed to keep a solid door to protect themselves. The older children were pretty paranoid about what would happen if they did not keep a safe door.

"Open up!" A bratty female voice floated through the door.

"A Demi?" Rui hissed, fear etched on her face. Of what? Nobles, officials, higher ups…

"Have they finally decided that we're a waste of space?" Rei bit his lip, drawing blood with anxiety.

Only Len had a clear mind. Being the oldest, he took charge. "Hide the children!" He ushered the children into corners of the room, hiding them with the cardboard boxes Al brought food supplies in. He placed some of the younger children in the cardboard boxes.

"Quick!" The smaller children fit in the pails and Len, murmuring apologies for the cramped space, put them in there as well.

Soon, only Rei, Rui, and Len were left in the barren middle of the shack.

"It was nice knowing you." Rei gulped. The banging on the door resumed.

"Much." A dramatic tear rolled down Rui's face.

"Oh, shut up." Len hissed. "It might not be that bad." He glanced at the hidden children around the room. "Still, it's good that we took precautions-"

"Ok, I'm done with this!" A loud crack caused the door to split in half, children letting out muffled screams of fright around the room.

Standing there was a tall exasperated man and a small girl, no older than 10. The girl was fuming. "Just open the door when we ask you to." Rei and Rui held up utensils, prepared to defend themselves, and froze in shock.

"Did that girl just-" Len gulped.

"-break open-" Rui continued, staring agape.

"-the door?!" Rei trembled.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "This is the worst you've seen a Demi do?"

"S-sorry." Len took charge. He replied bravely. "We are not really affiliated with the Demi." Please just go away. He prayed.

"That's stupid." The girl snorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Because one of you is one of us." The girl answered bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Rei and Rui shouted. Len winced at their loud voices as they both clamped their mouths shut.

"That's what they came here for?" Terror crept up Len's spine as he ran his hand over his face, trying to act nonchalant. This can't be…

At the commotion, there was a loud hiss of "No!" and a little girl tumbled out of one pail. She was only eight and seeing the strange people, she scurried over to Len, who held her tightly. "Len-nii?" She inquired, her big sparkling eyes gazing up at him. "What's a Demi?"

"You don't know?" The man spoke up. "Well, this is an orphanage after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rui huffed indignantly.

"Len-nii?" The little girl tugged on his sleeve.

The girl sighed. "Explain it to her." She ordered. "So uneducated…" She then muttered.

When a Demi was ordering you to do something, you'd best do it. Demi were powerful creatures.

Aware of the uncomfortable gazes on him, he explained. "You know the Myth of Creation, right? The Goddess of Creation created this world and had three children. The Goddess of the Seasons, the God of Time, and the Goddess of Nature. However, creating this world took a lot of her power and she perished. Her three children wanted to maintain the gift their mother left. They used some of their power, but not as much as their mother did. They created the first humans and sacrificed their astral form, each becoming an immortal human instead. They had children, creating more goddesses and gods. But then, they began mating with humans, in turn creating the Demi. Half gods."

He continued. "Now, the Demi are the top social class. They go to the prestigious school for the Demi, COG Academy. Children of the Gods. The Descendants are after them with humans as the commoners. Some stronger Descendants go to the Academy as well, but they get joined in as a Demi, even if they are technically a Descendant. The Gods don't bother with us; we don't know who they are or where they are. Isn't that right?" He addressed the two Demi.

"Perfect! That definitely proves it!" Yuki clapped happily. Everyone shrunk away from the bipolar girl. "Hello, Len! I'm Yuki and this is my father, Kiyoteru!"

"Nice to meet you." The man finally spoke again.

"How do you know his name?" Rui asked suspiciously.

"Because Len's our new student, of course!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm… WHAT?!"

…

"You have a choice, Len." Yuki explained. They sat around the shack once the older children determined that they were of no danger. They occupied the younger children in the back to not disturb them. "You do not have to come to COG Academy or awaken your powers if you do not wish to. Of course, you will continue living as an orphan."

Len still felt tense around them. It also felt weird for such a young child to act so childish yet mature. "Can… can you tell me what would happen if I did go?"

"You will attend the Academy as a first year student." Kiyoteru replied. "I'm a teacher there. Supplies are passed out. Uniforms and the like are given now. Speaking of which," He handed him an uniform. "Of course, if you decide not to go, you don't need the uniform, but you may keep it."

"We don't have much time left." Yuki took a quick glance at her watch. "The term starts in a month." Yuki added cheerfully. "Be sure to come if you want to go! We'll send a driver to all new Demi locations! If you don't want to go, tell the driver! Oh!" Yuki glanced at her phone. _Lily_ the caller ID read. "Mama's calling! Our time's up now! See you, Len!"

"Wai-" He still had questions, but the pair disappeared in a poof.

…

 _"I don't believe it, Len!" Rui exclaimed. "You're a Demi! You can go to COG Academy!"_

 _"I don't believe it either…" Len replied sullenly, sulking in his chair._

 _"Why are you sad? It's great for you!" Rei inquired. "You'll get stinking rich after you graduate and then you can bail us out of here!"_

 _"That's the point." Len sunk even farther into his chair. "I have to leave all of you… in this!" He watched the ignorant, innocent children play around._

 _The twins quieted._

 _"It's not so bad, Len." Rui said softly. "You'll come back one day. You'll save us one day."_

Yes… Len stepped out of the car, determinedly facing the school. Everyone wearing the same uniform as he was, laughing, heading into the school. "Children of the Gods" read in large letters at the front. It was a big school, but not too many people attended, even if it consisted of all the Demi from around the world.

He would attend this school, as a Demi. To save everyone.

That's probably his only purpose here.

…

 **Aww… I was hoping that this would be longer, even if it was an introduction chapter. Do you guys like it? It'll get less confusing as you go along, promise.**

 **Is this rushed? I didn't want a long beginning. Like Harry Potter has chapters before he arrives at the school, I wanted it to start right away.**

 **Whatever, it was just an idea in my little brain! Hope you guys like it.**

 **Rin: Len, do you see the light of a computer over there?**

 **Len: Huh? Oh, I do.**

 **Rin: Could it be…**

 **Len: … Hana?**

 **Me: Eep!**

 **Rin: It is her!**

 **Len: Quick! *They jump in the road roller* Roda Rolla!**

 **Me: WAIT!**

 **Len and Rin: *pauses* Why?**

 **Me: Let me say goodbye first.**

 **Len and Rin: Oh. Alright.**

 **Me: *To readers* Jaa, minna. Ok. YOU CAN GO BACK TO CHASING ME NOW! AAAAAHHH! *runs off leaving a dust trail** **behind***

 **Len and Rin: After her!**

 **~Hana**


	2. Social Classes In a Social Class!

Chapter 2: Social Classes… In a Social Class?!

 **I'm working on** _ **Behind the Facade**_ **, don't worry, people! Today's the last day that I can write for a while so I posted this first. I'm so happy, four reviews within a day! Review replies:**

 **iloveyugiohGX93: Here it is~**

 **MysterySeeker03: Welcome! It's always nice to see someone else with the same interest! And a new reviewer to my stories! Not that I don't love my old ones of course! Thank you, and you didn't have to wait for long~**

 **Guest: *very serious* Thank you. I'll try hard to meet your expectations. XP**

 **anisademongirl: Seems that I never get rid of you, huh? Love you, as always. Go PJO! Was your computer confiscated? It's like a part of me... Rin? Tsundere…? *Evil smirk* Ha ha ha… Let's wait on that. Either shy or tsundere, I guess…**

 ***rumbling***

 **Rin: My personality fits me just fine! Don't change it!**

 **Len: *mutters* Better than fine…**

 **Me: *squeals* KAWAII~**

 **Rin: Huh? Did you say something, Len?**

 **Len: *blushes a little* Nothing, nothing.**

 **Rin: *happily oblivious* Ok!**

 **Len: *facepalm***

 **So… I'll leave the Kagamines to their eventual love and cuteness and instead begin Chapter 2~**

 **Let's commence Part 1 of the Story!**

…

 **Part 1**

COG Academy Year 1

…

"..." The whole crowd of first years simply stared as a drunken brunette danced her way into the room.

It wasn't really a huge crowd. In the Creation Goddess's world, 1% of the population was made of Demi.

So… there were roughly 500 Demi in the world. 150 of which, attended the school. So literally, the whole first year "crowd" was only 30 people.

Kinda sad.

"Meiko-sensei!" An anxious female voice called out. The teacher named Meiko surely wasn't listening.

Instead, she banged a sake bottle against the gong in the corner of the mostly barren room (don't ask), causing everyone to literally jump in the air.

"L-lisren up-!" She slurred loudly.

"Meiko-sensei!" A girl with teal hair rushed to her. She tugged her frantically. "Luka-sensei is supposed to speak with them, not you!"

"Miku." A tall woman with long pink hair and glasses stared at the scene critically. "Send her to the infirmary immediately."

"B-but, Luka-sensei! She's not sick!"

"Just do it." The woman sighed. "Unless you want to take her to Headmistress Lily and have _her_ knock her out."

The student gulped. "Good point. Come, Meiko-sensei." Using a bit more strength, she dragged the teacher out of the room.

"..." The first years were still awfully silent.

"So first years. Well, let's get to the point." The teacher scanned them with a critical eye, before asking. "How many of you knew that you were a Demi?" No one moved until slowly, two hands popped up in the air. The others stared.

The teacher looked unsurprised. "You." She pointed to a blond girl with a bow. "What's your name? How did you know?"

"My name is Rin Kagamine. M-my mother told my father that she was a Goddess. I don't know who she was though. She left me on my father's doorstep. My father decided to tell me because he knew that I would be taken away sometime and he didn't want me to hate him for not telling me." She replied timidly.

"A loving parent?" The teacher mused, actually surprised. "That's rare. You?" She spun her piercing cerulean eyes to the half blonde, half brunette girl.

"Galaco Shibasaki (A/N: Using voice actress's name)." She replied cautiously. "Same thing as Rin except my mother told me because she wanted me to become rich and help her live in luxury with the wealth that came with being a Demi."

"Now that's the more common story." She nodded. "Well. I'm Luka Megurine, but you all may call me Megurine-sensei."

"But that girl referred to you as Luka-sensei!" Someone called out from within the crowd.

Luka-sensei's eye twitched. "Ah, well. Miku's a, ah, _prefect_ , I'd guess you'd say. Her siblings and cousins keep everyone in line though since all the Gods are cousins or children of another God, the cousin relationship between Demi don't stick. Just the sibling part." Now that she mentioned it, the Miku girl's uniform, though white and navy like everyone else's, was a bit fancier and she was wearing a badge.

But, this teacher sure didn't give a straight answer did she?

"I'm here to Awaken all of you to your powers before you are sorted into your respective dorms." She finally announced her purpose.

There was a murmur of anticipation. In other words, that meant that one would find out what powers they had and who their parent was.

"Now, let's start." She pushed up her glasses, peering at the list. "From the US: Ashford, Caroline."

A brunette stumbled her way to the front. "W-what do I do?" She squeaked nervously.

"Sit here." Megurine-sensei ordered unsympathetically. Caroline sat at the indicated stool. "Do you have a tattoo on your hand?"

"Yes…" Caroline replied slowly. Wasn't that the tattoo every citizen of this world had?

"The humanity tattoo." Megurine-sensei nodded. "Also known as the magic restriction tattoo. These are placed on everyone at birth to symbolize humanity. However, when a Demi is formally recognized as a Demi by an official, they will erase the tattoo and help you awaken your powers."

She pulled out a seemingly ordinary white cloth. However, upon closer inspection, one could see enchanting sparks of magical power among the edges. "This is going to hurt a little."

She pressed the cloth against Caroline's tattoo. Not prepared, the brunette gasped before keeping quiet, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Done." Luka stated monotonously. She pulled the cloth away and Caroline inspected her now flawless skin with awe. Suddenly, Luka-sensei flipped away and tossed a enhanced dagger in Caroline's direction.

"Ah!" The girl shielded herself with her arms and metal materialized before her, expanding to shield her.

"Perfect." Luka nodded, the only one unsurprised once more. "Stand." She threw something at her.

Caroline caught it. "What-"

"It's an ID card stating your name, personal information, godly parent, and it's also your dorm key." Luka replied, bored. "I'm not allowed to tell you your godly parent even if it's very obvious. It's on your card, but it's your information to tell. I was also supposed to do this to each student privately, but you guys should see how it's done, first."

"How did you-" Caroline stared at the ID in shock.

"Magical tools," Luka-sensei held up a weird machine. "are very useful."

…

"Now, the people without last names." Luka scanned the paper. "In other words, orphans. Surprisingly, we only have one this year. Weird." She muttered. "Len."

Cold sweat dripped down his neck when she mentioned orphans, but everyone's gazes on him was just terribly uncomfortable. Luka-sensei motioned for him to follow her to the other room.

She said nothing, only placed the cloth on his tattoo.

"Ow." He hissed. His hand stung and burnt at the same time. The pain wasn't terrible, but it still hurt, like he had placed his hand in water too hot, but not boiling.

She tossed the cloth away. He tensed, knowing what was coming. However, she disappeared.

"What?!" He spun around, but no one was there. Not left, right, front, or behind.

That left…

Above! He tilted his head upwards to spot Luka-sensei's knife charging towards him.

It was strange. A jolt passed through his body, and his hair began to stick up from static. With a crackle, electricity dotted the air like a web, completely frying the knife into goo.

"Ok, calm down!" Luka-sensei actually seemed flustered as she landed as far away from him as possible. "Geez, three this time! Seriously? Those Gods need to stop having children!" She fumed quietly, ranting under her breath.

"Um…" Len was seriously confused. Sure, Lightning, cool! But what was happening? He didn't recall a Lightning God. The Elemental Powers were usually just placed under… Oh. Now, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Len, follow me." Luka stormed out of the room back to where the others were waiting. "Scram!" She screamed, causing them all to jump again in fright. "Go find your rooms! What are you waiting for, an invitation?! Rin, Galaco, come here!" She called the two girls over. Exchanging confused looks, the girls, who already seemed to be friends, made their way over.

"Follow me, you three." Luka started off through the castle, all the while cursing profanities under her breath. Students parted, first to fifth years alike, for the pink haired menace and the three trembling first years following behind her.

"Lily!" She threw open the door to the principal's office with a loud bang. "Someone has to tell the Three, whoever they are, to stop having kids! These three nearly fried me!"

"Three?!" The people in room chorused. Luka blinked, finding not only Lily in the office, but also her husband and daughter and all the other prefects.

"Yes! Three!" She was too annoyed to care about the others as of the moment. "She," Luka pointed at Rin. "Tried to strangle me with flowers and blinded me with sunlight! With her," She switched to Galaco. "I almost died from shooting stars! And don't even mention him!" She pointed at Len. "He fried my knife! I need a new one now!"

The teal haired girl smirked. "New siblings!" She cheered, completely ignoring the teacher's rant.

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Galaco asked, exasperated.

"Everyone, calm down." A harsh and firm voice echoed throughout the room. One could hear a pin drop immediately afterwards. All attention turned to a blond woman sitting at the desk.

"I'm Headmistress Lily. Good to meet you." The three new students politely said their own greetings. "Now, you would like to know what's going on, yes?"

"Please." Rin looked completely bewildered.

"Alright. So first, these are the prefects." The students around the room chorused a "Hello". "They aren't really prefects. They're the nobles, I guess, of the highest social class, the children of the Three."

"The Three?" Len asked.

"The Goddess of Seasons, the God of Time, and the Goddess of Nature."

"And you called us here, because…" It finally dawned on Rin.

"Yes. Bluntly speaking, you are too. The children of the Three are mortal, but they have their own powers based on their parents, not the exact same. Now, the prefects."

"Hi! I'm Miku, Daughter of Time, Controller of Morning!" The teal haired girl chirped.

"Kaito. Son of Nature, Controller of Water." The blue haired guy next to her nodded.

"Gumi. Daughter of Nature, Controller of Earth." A greenette smiled softly.

"Piko. Son of Season, Controller of Winter." A white haired boy raised a hand.

"Teto!" A second year grinned. "Daughter of Season, Controller of Summer!"

"The Three are limited to eleven children. Some are adults." Lily explained. "Nature can have four, Season can have four, and Time can have three. It's for distribution of power. If they have other children, they live their lives as normal humans with no power. When a child with a power dies, it is passed on to their next oldest child without powers. Makes sense so far?"

"So, so!" Miku and Teto bounced over to them. "What are you?"

"I'm…" Len glanced at his ID. "Lightning?"

"Welcome!" Gumi smiled. Kaito nodded. "We're siblings."

"Siblings?" Len muttered. He was never familiar with that concept.

"Night." Galaco announced.

"Finally!" Miku, squealed, almost knocking her over with a hug. "I've been so lonely!"

"Wha-?" Galaco gasped for breath.

"Sisters!" Miku screamed, hyper.

"Is she high?" Rin whispered. Galaco seemed terrified of her half-sister, turning blue in her grip.

"Nah!" Teto grinned. "So what are you, Rin-chan?"

"Spring." She replied slowly.

Teto squealed as loud as Miku, Rin concluding that they were both definitely high.

"R-rin… Help…"

At least Teto didn't strangle her.

…

If Len thought before was bad, now was worse. Even though everyone parted for Luka-sensei when she was furious, they now parted for him! Him! A nobody.

Well, technically not a nobody because he was apparently a son of the Goddess of Nature, but honestly! This was vastly different from being an orphan.

A pang of guilt pained his heart. Here he was, the highest of the highest social class, and his friends were all the way at the bottom. And for a good another four years, he wouldn't be able to help them.

Perfect.

"Here we are!" His "sister", Gumi's, voice startled him out of his thoughts. She was a fourth year. "This is our dorm. The dorm of the children of Nature." She swiped her ID and the door clicked open.

"Um." Ok. He may not be well educated, but he _had_ snuck into some schools to listen to lessons sometimes and Sweet Ann _had_ taught him basic skills. "Are we all in the same room?"

Kaito laughed. He was a third year. He seemed to have a much happier personality though he was pretty quiet before. "Gods, no. Gumi would kill us."

"Very much so." Gumi crossed her arms. She turned a kind smile to Len. "There are four rooms. It's more of a suite. There's a bathroom in each room, thank gods." She lead them inside. It was like a mini living room, with a T.V and couches along with a refrigerator. On one side of the room, there were two doors, with one reading "GUMI". On the opposite wall, another door read "KAITO". Len watched in awe as on Kaito's side of the room, the other door's sign slowly etched "LEN".

"So, Len." Gumi said in a motherly tone. "We have classes tomorrow. The bell wakes everyone up and seven, alright?"

"He'll be fine, Gumi." Kaito rolled his eyes. "Go explore your room. We'll call you when it's time for dinner."

"Right." Len walked to his door. It was simple, though a good quality. "One question, Kaito. Are all the lower gods' dorms like ours?"

"No." Kaito shook his head. "They tend to have more children. Each have a male suite and a female suite, though it's not as fancy as ours. Even if they don't have children, we keep them suites to honor them. The suite also reflects on the god. (A/N: Sounds like the cabins!)"

"Huh?" Len was confused.

"You'll see when you go in." Kaito mysteriously replied as he entered his own room.

Len shrugged. When he entered his room, he was surprised. The color yellow overwhelmed it, and there was a framed picture of a… thunderbolt? He sweatdropped. Was that going too far?

He glanced around when an uniform on the bed caught his attention. It was a slightly fancier uniform, that of prefects.

Next to it, was a badge. He inspected it. It was pretty plain. The letters "COT" were etched upon it, underneath reading in small letters, "Child of the Three." Then, beneath that in even smaller letters (though how that was possible, Len didn't know.) read "Nature."

He sighed, falling onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Just a month ago, he was living a normal orphaned life. Now, he was a child of the Three Children of Creation.

Nothing was ever simple.

…

 **Chapter 2 is done! Ugh, projects due on Friday *dies*. Why am I even writing this right now, lol?**

 **So… tired… *yawn*. Stayed up too late last night. Watching anime XD**

 **Rin and Len: Roda Rora!**

 **Me: Sorry guys, please shut up. *snuggles under covers* I'm going to sleep.**

 **Len: Oh, ok.**

 **Rin: No! Why are you falling for her tricks?**

 **Len: What-**

 **Me: Just shut up! Why am I even recording your dialogue.**

 ***yawn* Sorry, minna. Go to sleep and become big and health for me, nee? (Wow that was weird)**

 **Whatever. Jaa~**

 **~Hana**


	3. Aren't First Days of School Great?

Chapter 3: Aren't first days of school great?

 **Waah~ I'm so glad that people like this story! As long as people like and review, I continue, k?**

 **So, review time:**

 **Anisademongirl: Ah, that sux. Yuki's attitude? Yeah. I wanted to make her bratty even though I see her as a cute kid. And wait… *dies* I FORGOT ABOUT MIKI! HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT MIKI! NO! SHE AND PIKO HAVE TO BE TOGETHER! *rushes off***

 **Rin: Uh…**

 **Len: Should we just reply…?**

 **Rin: *overly cheerful* Yeah! I'm sure Hana won't care!**

 **Tempest the 1rst (1, 2): (Rin: Hana would probably say something mushy and thank you, but I say "Dude. You are what we call an awesome person!") (Len: *pokes through Hana's account* There's also a reply for you on BtF (Behind the Facade))**

 **foundunwolf: (Rin: We'll see if we can drag the lazy ass out of her bed to fulfill your request.) (Len: No promises, she's heavy. And lazy. And-)**

 **Me: *rushes back with a covered wagon* Len, we get it! Wait… ARE YOU REPLYING TO THE REVIEWS?!**

 **Len: *sweats bullets***

 **Rin: He did it. *rushes off***

 **Len: M-MATTE! *runs after her***

 **Me: Ugh. Too lazy (Further proves Len's point). Nee, Piko! I have a gift for you!**

 **Piko: Huh? (5th person to be in the A/N dialogues! Miku is in the new BtF chapter dialogue)**

 **Me: Here! *uncovers wagon and throws Miki at him***

 **Miki: (6th) AAAH! *lands on top of him***

 **Piko: Oof! *blushes***

 **Me: Oooh! I'll leave them alone for now…**

 **So, Anisa-chi (Can I call you that?), you see, Miki might appear later if I find a good spot for her, but I'll leave them alone for now.**

 **Ok! Shall we commence? (I don't even know what this chapter is called. I'll think of something.)**

 _ **Note: I added this in about the Three. This is a direct quote from the edited last chapter: "If they have other children (not one of the eleven), they live their lives as normal humans with no power. When a child with a power dies, it is passed on to their next oldest child without powers."**_

 _ **And wait! Another note: I took some categories from Fate/Stay Night, you won't understand until you read, but please keep in mind this has nothing to do with Fate/Stay Night, it's just category names.**_

 **One more thing: Catch the reference to a popular Vocaloid song!**

…

"Len. Wake up." The bunny (with goggles?) in front of him pleaded.

A blond teen blinked. "Cool! Bunnies can talk?"

"Len!" The bunny cried, exasperated. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Do you eat grass?"

"This is hopeless." A sapphire dragon stomped its way over, causing the ground to rumble. "Len. Wake up!" And it spewed fire.

"AAAH!" Len screamed. It's hot, hot, hot! Burning- Wait. The fire was cold?

"AAAH!" His eyes shot open to meet the annoyed emerald eyes of his sister and the mischievous cerulean eyes of his brother.

"WHAT THE (INSERT SWEAR WORD OF CHOICE)!" Len shrieked at his soaked clothes.

A tick mark appeared over the usually calm Gumi's head as she reached up to slap Kaito. "What were you thinking?!"

He pouted, rubbing his head. "He woke up didn't he?"

They both turned back to their blond brother who stared at them. "How did you open the door?" He asked slowly.

"Huh? I lock picked. It's a classic skill for s-" Gumi clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Survival." She covered hurriedly.

"Ok?" Len raised an eyebrow. "Gumi, what time is it?" He asked, glancing at his uniform.

"It's-" She glanced at her watch. "HOLY CRAP! It's 6:55! Len, you have five minutes, move, move!" Len scrambled out of bed.

…

The three siblings approached the dining room. Yesterday, everyone had worn casual clothes and were directed to keep their status a secret. Today, they were wearing uniforms and sat according to their godly parent, not their age.

"This way." Gumi led them to the left of the doors.

"Huh? Gumi, where are we going-" Len asked, bemused.

"The prefects are obligated to give out their powers. You can usually tell who is who, but, you know- Headmistress likes to show us off at the beginning of the year to keep order. You three will be introduced this year." Gumi explained quickly as they approached the other five prefects near the side door.

Len remembered Oliver, another first year who was excitedly talking to him yesterday during dinner. He winced. He hoped that the others wouldn't treat him as a brat because of his status.

"What exactly do we do?" Rin questioned as they reached the doors.

"When your power is called, walk in, state your name, do a display, and stand to the side."

"You make it sound so easy." Rin trembled slightly from all the people filing into the dining hall.

"Mother is a show off." A younger voice agreed behind them.

"Yuki!" Len blinked, surprised. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "I don't fit in with any of the groups 'cause I'm a Descendant. Actually, at the moment I'm the only Descendant. So I sit with the staff."

"They let you do that?" Galaco asked, amazed.

"No. I am a teacher." The three first years stared after her in shock as she pushed through the doors to walk up to the staff tables, her head high.

"Sadly." Piko answered their shock. He was a second year. "She is a teacher."

"No way." Rin muttered disbelievingly. "She's what? Nine?"

"Ten." Miku chirped happily.

Galaco shook her head. "Crazy." She muttered.

Headmistress Lily stood up. The chatter in the hall ceased immediately. "Welcome, Demi-" Her daughter coughed. "And Descendant." She casted her a glare, but it was a fond one. "To a new year. We gladly welcome the children of the gods back to COG and welcome the first years in. I hope you have a good year." There was applause, but Len caught some of the older Demi exchanging mocking glances. Kaito snorted and Gumi glared at him. Huh?

Headmistress Lily went on about rules, but Len zoned out. What was the glances about? He wondered.

"Now, I present our prefects, the children of the Three. We have three new ones this year," That caused a lot of whispering. "but we shall welcome the old ones back first."

Amidst the screams and cheers of a lot of fans, the older prefects walked forward. Most of them just calmly bowed, but Miku screamed. "Who missed me?"

A lot of screaming was the result.

Miku laughed, blowing a kiss to the audience, oblivious to Lily's exasperated face. With a wave of her hand, the sun began to rise.

"Miku!" Lily stood up, furious.

Miku, the sweet devil, simply winked and skipped over to the others on the sideline. Teto laughed cheerfully and they slapped a high five while Gumi shook her head fondly.

"Now." Lily groaned, exasperated. "The first years don't have great control over their powers, but since Miku disturbed the balance of Time, can you fix it?" She gazed at Galaco, half-hidden behind the door.

Galaco walked confidently over. Everyone stared.

"Wow, she's pretty."

"Is her hair natural?"

"Remember when Kaito created a huge whirlpool four years ago?"

Len caught Rin shifting nervously out of the corner of her eye. Galaco seemed to get positive responses.

"Nervous?" He asked quietly as Galaco introduced herself.

"Yeah." Rin replied, watching Galaco struggle to lower the sun.

"You'll do fine." He reached over and squeezed her shoulder awkwardly.

A light tinge of pink spread across her cheeks. "Thanks."

An applause broke the silence as Galaco finally lowered the sun back to its former position. She panted, standing off to the side.

"Good job." Lily seemed impressed. "Spring."

Rin stumbled forward, her bow flopping as she walked. "R-rin Kagamine." She bowed quickly. With the audience's eyes boring into her she took a deep breath, letting flowers sprout around her, blooming with an array of colors.

"She's a natural." Someone breathed.

"Cute, too." A masculine voice added.

Rin walked off with a shy smile as the guys stared after her with hearts in their eyes.

"Finally, Lightning." Lily announced, done with her precious, but annoying students.

Len took a deep breath and made his way forward. He was so nervous that he didn't notice some of the girls swooning over how cute he was or some of the first years that he met yesterday staring at him in awe and recognition.

"Len." He hated that he didn't have a last name. He merely let electricity flow through his fingertips. Not too much. Control it.

He pressed his palms together before expanding them. Electricity flashed between them. And let it go! It receded back into his body.

With a breath of relief, he quickly joined the other prefects who smiled at him and Kaito gave him a pat on the back.

"Now, without further ado!" Lily shouted. "Enjoy breakfast! Your schedules will be passed out!"

…

"I thought I was going to die of embarrassment." Rin groaned, hiding her face in her arms. "Do you know how unnerving that was-"

"We've all been through it, Rin." Her brother replied with a hint of amusement lacing his normally quiet voice.

"Piko has a point there, Rin." Teto smirked.

Rin simply glared at her half-siblings.

The others simply watched the Season sibling's spout with amusement.

They sat at the closest table to the teachers in the hall. It was a pretty large table as well, reserved just for prefects. Len noticed that there were some loners sitting at their own tables.

"Hey." He tapped Rin on the shoulder. "Isn't that Caroline from yesterday…?"

"Hmm?" Rin glanced at the almost empty table and the lonely girl residing there. "It is. Should we sit with her? We have so many people-"

"No." Gumi broke in sternly. "The Metal God does not have a lot of children. I'm surprised that someone actually came this year. We are not permitted to mingle with any of the other Demi other than that in our category."

"That's mean…" Rin muttered with a pout, glancing sympathetically at Caroline.

"Here are your schedules, prefects." Yuki announced, striding up to them, carrying a huge stack of papers leisurely. With a wave of her hand, schedules drifted out of the pile and to the three first years.

Miku raised an eyebrow, actually serious. "You're a Caster, Yuki? Never knew."

"Oh? How did you know that wasn't my Descendant power?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your mother is a daughter of the Strength God and your father is a son of the Intelligence Goddess. There's no way that your power is levitation."

"True, true. You're not a scatterbrain after all, Morning." She hit her on the head with a clipboard, causing Miku to yelp in pain. "But you should have known that earlier. I'll see you in class. And call me Yuki-sensei." The young girl strode away.

Miku rubbed her head. "Her business is always so private. How was I supposed to know?" She muttered darkly.

"Hey, Miku." Galaco asked her sister. "Why don't you have a schedule?"

"Only first years have schedules, Galaco. The older students don't need them." Miku replied easily before bouncing back to her cheerful personality. "Let's go to class, Kaito!"

Kaito groaned as she dragged him away.

"We're in Area 3, Piko." Teto informed the other second year happily.

"Really?" Piko yawned. "What was that Area again?"

"The one where you met Miki." Teto teased.

Piko reddened considerably. "Besides that."

Teto stared at him intently as a lightbulb went off in Piko's head. "Oh. _Oh_ …" He said aloud. He paled. "It's our first day back-"

Teto simply dragged her complaining brother away.

"They think they have it bad." Gumi muttered darkly. "I'm in Area 5…" The greenette stalked away, a dark aura radiating about her.

That left the three first years.

"Area?" Len asked awkwardly.

"They're training grounds." Rin snapped her fingers in realization. "Someone told me about them yesterday. Though we're nobles, a big part of our curriculum is fighting. It seems exciting! It's also to keep the nobles in power and strong. But it seems for most of the first year, the first years are learning in classrooms with essays, and homework, and…" Rin deflated.

"Well." Galaco sighed. "This will get us nowhere." She snatched the blonds' schedules and compared all three. "Oh? We only have three core classroom classes. But they're long. There's Battle Types, Magical Items, and Politics. Len, you're on your own to… Battle Type. Rin, we have Politics and History first."

"Together?" Rin asked, relieved. "Thank the gods."

"But it's three hours."

"Waah…" Rin moped. "Three hours?!" She sulked.

Len found her pouting face quite cute. He shook his head. What was he thinking?!

"Let's go, already. Bye, Len." Galaco dragged her away.

"Bye." Len watched them go before glancing at his schedule.

 _Breakfast - 7:00-8:00_

 _Battle Types - 8:00-11:00_

 _Lunch - 11:00-12:00_

 _Magical Items - 12:00-3:00_

 _Politics - 3:00-6:00_

 _Dinner - 6:00-7:00_

 _Power Practice (All years) - 7:00-8:00_

 _Free Time - 8:00-11:00_

 _Curfew - 11:00_

Seems pretty straightforward.

…

"Len-sama, your lightning was amazing!" Another first year girl cooed at him.

"Uh…" He leaned back in his chair, overwhelmed as the girls crowded him. Though the class was small, and made up of only 10 people, 4 girls squeezed in around his desk in the corner of the room.

"Um." A voice coming from the chair besides him timidly spoke up. "I think that you are making him nervous, minna."

"Shut it, Jewel." A girl snapped at the lavender-haired girl, flipping her long silver hair arrogantly. (A/N: Ooh! Ooh! Guess who?) "What do you know anyway?!"

The daughter of Jewel sunk into her seat, afraid. Len felt anger rise at seeing her being picked on. He always hated it when people picked on the orphans he took responsibility over. "Stop that." He spoke quietly, but coldly.

The silver-haired girl snapped her attention back to him to meet blazing sapphire eyes. "Y-yes, Len-sama." She whispered, scurrying back to her seat. With ashamed glances, the other girls retreated as well.

"Hey." The purple-haired girl let out a squeak as he spoke to her. "What's your name?"

"Hana Hikarine. **(A/N: My own OC! At first, I was going to use Yukari, but she needs to be something else. Don't worry, OCs don't play huge huge roles, but this OC will play the biggest, I think. Besides, I wanted to add my own OC :D)** " She murmured, her emerald eyes downcast. "It's good to meet you, Len-sama-"

"Drop the sama." He interrupted, exasperated. "It's been freaking annoying since this morning." It was true. As he had been stumbling around the halls trying to find the class, all he heard was "Len-sama! Do you need help?" or "Len-sama. Where's your class?"

The girl stared at him in surprise before she smiled gently. "You don't seem all high and mighty for a child of the Three."

"I was an orphan." He grumbled, feeling at ease as he talked with her. "Of course. I didn't grow up all high and rich, you know."

"Mmm." She replied, more at ease as well, opening up. "I'm the daughter of a wealthy merchant. So, my mother's identity makes sense."

"The daugher of the Goddess of Jewels, yes?" He asked, casting her a side glance.

"Yes." She smiled at him. A kind, caring person. "I hope we can get along."

"Sure-"

"Ok! Stop the chatter!" Three teachers entered the room.

The bell rang. "So, everyone, this is the Battle Types Class-" The one holding a bow shouted.

"Onee-san." The shortest one deadpanned. "Don't you think we should introduce ourselves first?"

As she froze, the tallest stepped forth. "Hello. Welcome. My name is Tohoku Itako, and these are my younger sisters, Zunko and Kiritan. We will be teaching the Battle Type class. (A/N: Look them up if you don't know them.)"

The top reaction of these 14 year olds in the past few days was staring. And so, they stared.

"I'm guessing that they don't know what Battle Type is." Kiritan spoke again in her deadpan voice.

"Battle Type is-" Zunko tried to speak.

"Urusai, Onee-san." They were clearly Japanese.

"You're too hyper, Zunko." Itako agreed.

The whole class sweatdropped as they watched the sisters' argument.

"Should we do something?" A boy named Leon asked quietly as they continued to squabble.

"I'm not doing it." Silver-haired Tei muttered.

All eyes turned upon Len. Hana gave him an apologetic shrug as she turned to look at him too.

He sweated bullets. "What, why me?" He hissed, nervous.

"You're the prefect." They all replied simultaneously.

With pressuring stares pinned on him, Len raised a hand. "Um, Tohoku-sensei?" He tried.

"Yes?" They all turned to look at him. Zunko's eyes widened.

"My, my." She smiled, walking up to his desk. "A prefect, hmm? Interesting."

"We're getting sidetracked." Kiritan was the most reasonable.

"Alright." Itako began to explain. "Battle types sort the Demi into classes. Casters, like Kiritan, use magic. Levitating spells, moving spells, you name it. Yuki-sensei is also a Caster. Archers, like Zunko, use long range weapons. Spears, bows, guns, etc. Then, there are Sabers, like me, who use swords, axes, and the like. We can't always depend on our Demi power because it can be rendered useless or at a disadvantage. This class will teach you disadvantages and advantages of each type and sort you. Makes sense?" She was straight to the point.

"Why do we have to learn this, if you'll excuse me for asking?" Hana raised her hand. "I get the Politics class but, aren't we merely nobles, people who discipline, and the like? Why do we have to learn how to battle-"

"Uh." The three sisters exchanged glances.

"It's for self protection." Itako said smoothly.

"Demi have a lot of enemies." Zunko added.

"It's also tradition." Kiritan's normal monotone voice seemed a bit anxious.

Why did it feel as if they were hiding something? Len raised an eyebrow.

But no one else seemed to notice.

…

 **Yay. Longer chapter to compensate. Only slightly though. Well, enjoy.**

 **Gotta do homework now, so look out for:**

 **Chapter 4: Not a Normal Schedule**

 **Things are starting to get fishy, but most are just proud to be a Demi and to follow their rules to notice!**

 **~Hana**


	4. Not a Normal Schedule

Chapter 4: Not a Normal Schedule

 **This chapter… is still not late according to my profile. Whatever…**

 ***mood swing***

 **Yay! Next chapter is up! Minna-san, how are you liking this story?**

 **Anisa-chi: Tei, Tei. *tsks* She's going to make things difficult :P. And I believe as long as we get along, we can be good friends, despite whether we know each other in real life or not. So, friends? *holds out hand for you to shake***

 **Tempest the 1rst: Thanks!**

 **Fluffy the Author: You read this during class? Tsk, tsk. Lol. No one does what they're supposed to when there's a computer around anyway, so I know the feeling. It's good to meet you, Fluffy-san, and thanks for reviewing.**

 **People, may I remind you all that I'm thirteen. I do not like this formal stuff. Talk to me like we're friends or something, I don't mind! 'Cause when people talk formally I'm at a loss for words cause I just… can't.**

 **Lol. Humor me, kay?**

 **Rin: Don't.**

 **Len: She'll make your life miserable if you do.**

 **Rin: She screwed up our lives. *pointed glance***

 **Me: *mock offended* Don't you go scaring off my dear reviewers! Back off, girl!**

 **Rin: ...**

 **Len: …**

 **Me: …**

 **Len: I'm not in the mood for this today.**

 **Rin: Yeah, let's take a break. Hana?**

 **Me: Sure. See ya guys and enjoy the chapter! *we toss the scripts***

…

"You are no good with the bow, Len-kun." Zunko stated disappointedly as Len tried to nock one of the fake arrows she had given him.

"I haven't had any experience with it, Zunko-sensei!" The boy protested, offended. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Nope! Every arrow he shot flopped to the ground.

"It shows, though." Zunko sighed wistfully. "I mean, most people in this room never had any experience with a weapon either. But look at Hana-chan with the guns!"

Classes were long. After the sisters had finally finished arguing, they took notes for an hour and a half until the whole class was complaining that their hands ached. Therefore, Itako became so fed up with the constant whining that they decided to test out the weapons.

Hana was apparently a natural at using guns. Pistols, rifles, you name it! Even she herself seemed surprised. Scratch that. She was shocked. It was also quite dangerous in the classroom though the ones practicing with Archer weapons aimed out the windows.

"Amazing!" Itako complimented Hana as she helped Leon adjust his grip on an axe. "I've never had a student who found an affinity so fast!"

"Very impressive." Kiritan added as she demonstrated the levitating spell to a couple attentive students. "Tei's a natural too, but not as good as Hana." She remarked as Tei managed to lift a feather a few inches into the air.

"Sensei." Len asked a question as he watched the Caster. "Aren't normal weapons and medieval weapons like bows useless against some people? Like if we were fighting other Demi." He thought of all the law enforcers and criminals.

"Yes." Itako's eyes glinted. "And that brings us to the homework!" She announced excitedly. They groaned at the very thought. "Normal enhanced weapons are sometimes useful against disadvantages, but it is also quite tiring to always use your power when needed. So we store our power in the weapons. For Archers and Sabers, homework, due in a week," This caused an unanimous sigh of relief. "is to draw a diagram and write an explanation of your own power enhanced weapon. Enhanced with Caster magic or your own power, your choice. Casters, depict a defensive staff with magic. What spells would you use on it?" She pointed at Kiritan, who raised her own staff in demonstration. "Take it seriously!" She added mysteriously as the bell rang.

(A/N: Ooh! Ooh! I made a rhyme!)

…

"Hey, Len." The prefects greeted him with varying levels of cheerfulness as he slumped down in a chair at their table. The bell blared and with a wave of her hand, Yuki passed out plates to all the students from the staff's table.

He stared at the strange triangular food on his plate, rubbing his sore fingers. What the hell was it? It looked like… a saucy, cheesy mess. A tap on his shoulder snapped his attention to Rin.

"You think you have it bad?" Rin whispered to him, indicating to his fingers. She presented him with her own fingers, bruised from all the note taking in Politics. "Look!"

"This wasn't from note taking." He groaned wearily. "It's from nocking an arrow."

"I'm guessing that you didn't do very well, Len." Gumi teased as she sat down, her hair windblown from wherever she was coming from.

"No." He sighed, annoyed. "I don't like Casting very much either, so I think I'll go for a sword."

"Wise." Kaito snorted, picking up the apparent food on his plate.

"There's archery in Battle Types?!" They all turned to Rin in surprise at her exclamation. They have never seen her get so excited.

"Yeah." Gumi smiled kindly at the younger girl's excitement. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"I love it!" She replied happily.

"Moving on." Galaco drawled out. "What are these?" She poked the food.

"I don't know." Len agreed, letting the subject of conversation change easily.

"It's pizza." Teto replied cheerfully. "Americans love it! Look." She pointed at Caroline at another table, who was wolfing it down eagerly.

"Teto! That's rude!" Piko hissed to his sister, embarrassed. "Don't point-"

"Piko." A sweet voice hesitantly spoke up from besides the table. They all faced a crimson haired girl who stood next to their table. She blushed from the attention. "Um… Can I talk to you about…" She glanced at the first years nervously. "...the thing?" She finished lamely.

"Hey guys." Miku staged whispered dramatically. "Miki had Piko's child last year. It's a secret affair so-"

"Miku!" Both fifteen year olds blushed crazy shades of red.

"That wasn't even humorous." Galaco muttered. "And it was clearly not true."

"Lighten up a bit, Galaco!" Though she could be kind sometimes, she was mostly arrogant and serious. It probably had to do with her greedy mother and a bad childhood. Though it was true.

"Hmpf." She humphed.

"See?" Miku beamed at Miki. "Isn't my little sister cute?"

Miki looked plain uncomfortable, fidgeting with her skirt.

"Anyway." Piko hurriedly stood up. "I'll be going now." He left, dragging Miki by the arm.

"They are dating right?" Rin asked curiously.

"Yep!" Tero replied happily. "They are just so cute together! I set them up last year! KYA~" She fangirled. Then she turned to Rin, a glint clear in her eyes. "Hmm, you're my sibling too… What about you I wonder…"

"What?" Rin squeaked, turning crimson.

Teto laughed and gave up teasing her sister but not before shooting Len a wink that caused him to flush.

"Oh, stop teasing the poor things." Gumi, the ever responsible one chided, though a smirk was evident on her face.

The two blonds braced themselves for an attack, but it never came. Actually, it was scheduled to come, but a voice interrupted them just as the bell rung.

"Hey, Gumi." A mature voice belonging to a girl with sky blue hair said. "Are these the new prefects?"

"Ah, Ring!" Gumi beamed at the girl. "Hey, guys. This is Ring Suzune, my best friend and a fourth year like me. Ring, this is Rin, Len, and Galaco."

"Hi!" The older girl smiled at them. "I'm Ring, the daughter of the Jewel Goddess. And this is my sister, Hana Hikarine." She dragged the lavender haired girl forward. Hana, recognizing him, casted him a pleading glance, like "Hey, my sister's crazy!" Len tried to hide a smirk.

"Leeeen." Hana finally dragged out in an annoyed tone as the older girls chatted. Everyone else had gone to class except for Rin, who was going to walk with Len. She glanced at them in surprise as Hana called his name.

"Alright, alright." He muttered before raising his voice. "Hey, Gumi-nee, Ring-san, we kinda have class now…"

They both glanced down in surprise, shocked that they were still there. "Oh, sorry!" Ring let go of her younger sister's arm. "See you later, Hana-chan!" Ring called as the three first years scurried away.

"Thank. You." Hana sighed, exasperated as they weaved through the busy halls. "My sister was so excited to get a sister that she just wouldn't let me go!"

Len snickered.

"Oh, shut up!" She spat playfully at him. Then, she spotted Rin. "Oh, forgive me for being so rude. I'm Hana, a Jewel, nice to meet you." Hana stretched out a hand with a warm smile.

"Rin." Rin replied curtly, shaking her hand with a bit of hostility. Len noticed this, confused, but didn't catch the way Hana's eyes brightened with glee at this gesture. "Spring. How do you know Len?"

"Hmm?" Hana replied, still smiling. "Oh, we met in Battle Types. We're… friends?" She glanced at him questioningly.

Len shrugged. "Sure. You tried to save me from those girls."

"You looked so uncomfortable." She giggled.

"You would be, too." He retorted.

"Touche." They made it to the classroom. It was on the first floor and had an eerie feeling as the door swung slowly open. Magical items class.

The teacher who sat up front? Why, Luka-sensei, of course.

"Alphabetical order, please." Luka stated, looking up from her book at the entering students. "Len, in the front." No last name. He sighed, sitting at the chair closest to her desk. "Hikarine, Kagamine, since we have no I or J, you'll be next to each other. There." She pointed, boredly.

"We have five minutes until the class starts, so feel free to talk to anyone around you. Not across the room." She added loudly as heads began to turn to each other.

"Hey, Len." A voice said besides him. He turned in surprise to see Oliver Anders (A/N: Name of a developer of Oliver), whom he had met on the first day. Though he had been really excited that day, he was now more subdued as the excitement passed over. He actually seemed sort of timid. And observant as he noticed Len's surprise. "Uh… can I call you that?"

Len quickly recovered. "Sure, why not?"

…

 **(A/N: Ah! This part is special!)**

"So, Rin-san." Hana smirked knowingly as the blond turned to her. Oh, she was pretty sure of why Rin acted hostile when she introduced herself. "Do you like Len?"

Caught off guard, she fumbled. "I-y-wha?"

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Her smirk continued to grow as the blond girl blushed. "That I was so familiar with Len."

"I-I-Oh, gods." She sighed, before glaring. "No!"

She chuckled. She seriously was jealous! _Ah, I would love to play matchmaker…_ She thought mischievously. Yep. Even Hana had a dark side.

But for now, she wanted to fix their relationship (that barely started). "Rin, I don't like Len in that way. He's a friend, ok? In fact, I'd encourage you to get together with him."

Rin seemed a bit surprised before her expression softened. "I don't either! But, oh… I'msosorryabouthowIacted, pleaseforgiveme!" She then blurted quickly, with a little bow.

Hana laughed, her voice tinkling like silver bells. "It's fine. It's natural to be jealous. Let's put it behind us. So, friends?" She held out her hand with another warm smile.

And Rin took it this time, gladly. "Friends."

(A/N: Tsun, tsun, Rin Rin is in denial~)

…

(A/N: Back to Len!)

"So, Oliver, who's your godly parent?" Len asked curiously.

Oliver froze, before scratching his head with a sigh.

"So?" Len repeated, his curious stirring.

"The God of Money." Oliver admitted sheepishly.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well… I grew up poor."

"Oh…" Len could relate.

"Ok!" Luka stood up suddenly, causing the class to look up, startled. "I'm Megurine-sensei as you all should know and I'll be your teacher for Magical Items class."

"Can I call you Luka-sensei?" Rin called out, smirking. Hana and Rin were quite similar, but Rin was more of a outside devil than Hana was.

"No." Luka stated firmly.

"But, Megurine-sensei, at the Awakening, you said prefects could call you that." Hana tilted her head innocently, lavender bangs hanging over her emerald orbs.

"I-" They got her there. "Fine." Rin cheered while Hana's mouth twisted up into a little smirk.

But, they seemed to have pissed her off. And she also seemed to be the Caster type. Textbooks nearly slapped the two girls in the head as they raced to the desks, accompanied by Luka's menacing glare. "Keep those with you. For now, turn to page 2 and read about organic magical items. The homework which was supposed to be due next week is now due in two days, which is writing a short essay on an interesting type of organic magical items. The books in the library are available for use."

Which immediately dampened the mood of the class.

…

On the good side, their fingers were not bruised from Magical Items. On the bad side, their eyes drooped and ached from staring at textbooks for so long.

"One. More. Class." Rin groaned, stumbling along.

"You're lucky the Battle Types teachers like notes just as much as we do." Hana moaned.

The boys sighed. Girls were quite overdramatic. It wasn't _that_ bad.

Ok. It was bad. But Len actually found it somewhat interesting and Oliver was used to reading long books. Being poor, that was how he learned.

"Uh… Rin-san, right? Battle Types is this way." Oliver, who had practically the same schedule as Rin pointed out.

"Oh, thanks Oliver." Rin waved bye to Hana and sluggishly followed Oliver to class.

"Let's go, Hana." Len encouraged the tired Jewel. "One last class to go."

…

Of course, the last class was always the worst. It was taught by Kiyoteru-sensei and they were not just bored, but their fingers ached. Ached with unimaginable pain.

During dinner, Len noticed that the older prefects seemed tired. Not mentally tired like the first years were. Physically tired. Piko, Miku, and Kaito were also gone.

"As you grow older," Gumi explained. "Demi take a lot of trips outside. A lot. And for an extended period of time. Weeks. Sometimes months. The teachers don't believe it's good for the kids to be so caged in, but first years have to learn first." Teto nodded wisely, chewing on some bread.

"That sounds more fun than this." Rin pouted.

"Well," Gumi replied, standing up. "Power practice is ok. So guys, let's go show off!"

…

Len was utterly beat. He spent the whole power practice trying to learn to fight with a sword. With Teto's help, who was, surprisingly, a Saber as well. Most of the girls seemed to gravitate towards Caster, and a few to Archer. Saber was the least popular group.

"It doesn't matter." Teto had told Len brightly. "I believe the use of a sword is important!" And to show this, she swung it expertly, nearly cutting off his arm.

So, easily explained, yes, Len was tired. Though he tried to do his homework, his eyelids soon drooped...

…

"Len?" Gumi knocked on his door, peeking in. "What about your homewor- Oh." She found her little brother, fast asleep, sprawled across the bed.

"He looks so innocent." She murmured, gently covering him with his covers. "Hopefully, he won't be tainted by the truth of this academy. Hopefully," She whispered, glancing at his face, resting in a peaceful smile. "He'll be able to continue to smile."

…

 **Done! Sorry about the last parts, I was a bit rushed. I did no homework yet!**

 **So, yeah, this is quick, but bye guys. No long note!**

 **Read, review, favorite, follow!**

 **~Hana**


	5. A Midnight Snack and a Terrifying Secret

Chapter 5: A Midnight Snack and a Terrifying Secret

 **Ohayo~ I'm back~ Arigato gozaimasu for waiting!**

 **This is going to be a looooong fic! Think about it! Len has five years in school and I'm not making this a series. Did you see that chapter 2 was named Part 1? And I think each year/part will be about 10 chapters…**

…

 **Do you see now? This'll be long~**

 **Reviews~**

 **Magical Witch Auri (1, 2, 3, 4): Ooh~ Thanks! *receives shoes* And for that road roller, too, how much do you charge, miss? And seeing your fear of Tei, how yandere do you think I should make her?**

 **Anisademongirl: Ooh, another thirteen year old! Yay~ Thanks and good luck with your parents *sympathetic look* I know the feeling.**

 **Tempest the 1rst: Review when you should be sleeping *nods* wise. I do that all the time. And I usually end up reading more fanfictions. And being groggy in the morning. And snapping at my friends.**

 **hitorijanaite: O.O Oh… *bursts out laughing* OMG lol. I didn't even realize that! Sorry, but sadly I don't do perverted scenes (well except for that one in BtF, but let's not talk about that) I think? You're hoping he'll be a good student? Gods, I bet he won't~ I mean, he fell asleep. :) Anyways, you'll see…**

 **Didn't write a super bunch today. Anyways I left you all in suspense. It seems a lot of you didn't like that.**

 ***looks pointedly***

 ***smirk***

 **Good luck~ Don't worry, you'll understand a biiiiiiiit more after this chapter.**

 **Ok, ok. I'll stop stalling.**

 **Here we go:**

…

The weekend. Finally. Len thought that he was going to die.

The teachers were insane, crazy, delusional, name it.

He was so glad that Yuki wasn't one of his teachers. He shivered at the mere thought.

Just as he was about to turn over and go back to sleep, rejoicing in having no classes, his door banged open with a loud crash, causing the blond teen to tumble out of bed.

"Rise and shine!" His green haired sister called, frantically pulling back the curtains before the blond could lull himself to sleep again. Honestly, he slept like a rock. "Come on, Len!" She bent down to poke him with a random stick that she materialized. A Caster.

Len groaned in response and curled up on the carpeted floor, wrapping his blanket around him. It was so warm…

There was silence and he smirked, concluding that Gumi had finally stopped deciding to bother him.

Instead, she sighed. "Oh, what am I going to do?" She cried dramatically. "He's going to miss breakfast! And there were bananas, too!"

His eyes shot open and he leapt up, blinking sleep out of his sapphire eyes. "Bananas!" He screamed obsessively as he raced into his bathroom to change.

Leaving Gumi blinking, staring at the trail of dust left behind.

…

"There are no bananas." Len growled murderously, staring at the buffet styled dining hall. On weekends, breakfast was open from 7 to 9 in buffet style and you could also sit with whomever you want.

Gumi laughed nervously from behind him and quickly teleported away, using much of her energy in the process. Not that she cared. All the other first years slowly backed away from the blond boy emitting a furious aura.

In the week they had known him, they had also learned one thing.

Nothing.

Got in between Len and his bananas.

"Gumi is trying to kill us!" Galaco spat angrily.

"What was she thinking?" Hana moaned, terrified.

"We're dead." Rin and Oliver stated together.

Len snarled.

"Quick, think!" Hana waved her hands frantically. "Rin, battle type?"

"Archer, you know that."

"Oliver?"

"Saber."

"I'm an Archer, too. Galaco, what about you?"

Three pairs of begging eyes turned on Galaco. She scowled.

"Caster."

Relief washed over them. "Great! Can you materialize a banana?"

"..."

"Galaco?"

"We had Battle Types for one week. Do you think we learned this yet?"

"..."

"We're doomed!" Rin wailed, completely serious.

"Ah!" Hana began waving her hands frantically again, this time waving to someone. "Ring-nee!"

"Hmm?" The bluenette walked over. "What's up-" Then she saw Len. "Oh." She paled considerably. "Who deprived him of bananas?"

"Gumi." They answered unanimously, pinning all the blame on the greenette who fled.

"Can you please give him a banana?" Hana pleaded, grasping onto her older sister's skirt, edging away from Len. "You're a Caster."

"Uh, sure. But the problem is, Casters can't create stuff out of thin air. We can copy and summon stuff from an one mile radius. And this city's import of bananas from Africa has been delayed…"

They winced at the darkening aura.

"What do we do?!" Rin cried, shaking Hana's shoulders. "He's going to snap."

"Do you have a spell for this?" Hana begged her sister.

"Well, it's a high class spell and I'm not sure if it'll work…" Ring shifted nervously.

"DO IT NOW!"

"Alright!" Ring quickly did some complex movements with her hands, eyes squeezed shut. Everyone waited with bated breath as they watched a bead of sweat drip down her face. Oliver focused his attention on Len, ready to tackle him if he went crazy. Suddenly, Ring leapt forward and placed her hands on Len's head, causing a glow to form. "D-did it work?" She panted with exhaustion, almost collapsing as Len's aura dissipated.

"Not completely." An amused voice floated up. They glanced down to see Yuki, with one eyebrow raised. "You tried to control a spell that was too specific. Your couldn't control it so instead of him not craving bananas anymore, his hunger has been put completely at bay for a while. Who knows when he'll have an appetite again."

"What?!" Everyone's mouths fell agape.

Len simply blinked and shrugged, now in a sane state of mind.

…

"Arg!" Rin set down her pencil again for the umpteenth time in the past hour. It was four in the afternoon, and Len still felt absolutely no hunger.

"What's wrong?" Len yawned, placing down his pencil as well. He rubbed his eyes, glazed over from picturing the sword in his mind for too long.

"Why do they want us to _create_ a weapon for Battle Types class?!" Rin's raised voice caused shushes to echo from all sides of the library. Annoyed, she lowered her voice. A bit. "What's the point?"

He shrugged. "Creativity? Do you have any ideas?" He asked, watching as she placed a new sheet of paper in front of her.

"What do you think?" She snapped lightly as she tapped her pencil against the table. They sat in the area of weapons books in the library, glancing through diagrams.

He glanced at his own drawing. "Why don't you do something that has to do with your power?"

"Spring?" She twirled a short strand of blond hair absently.

"Sure."

"But what would I do?"

"What do you think of when you hear the word 'spring'?"

"Sunshine, trees, grass, flowers- Ah, ok! Thanks, Len!" A light bulb went off in her head. She smiled a warm, grateful smile at him.

He felt his heart flutter slightly. "No problem."

(A/N: This is a slight **spoil** , but Rin's weapon is completely based off of her weapon in _The Draft_. Sorry~ I was lazy.)

…

"It's done!" Rin cheered, leaning back in her chair, staring at her diagram in satisfaction.

"Can I see?" Len leaned over, trying to peek.

"No!" She squealed teasingly, hiding it from him. "It's a secret~" She sang, leaning farther back in her chair as he reached for it. "You can see it after I get 100 on this project!" He snorted and snatched it easily, about to turn it around-

"Hey!" Rin reached for it now, as they switched positions and she leaned forward as he leaned back, smirking. He was taller than her so she couldn't really reach it. Leaning farther in her chair, the unreliable thing slipped and-

The most cliché situation ever occurred.

Rin's chair tumbled over, Rin letting out a slight yelp as she fell on top of Len.

However, unlike those situations, she didn't knock him to the floor. She was too light. So instead of knocking him over, she fell-

-right on his lap.

It was quite an awkward position: she was somewhat kneeling on his lap, him sitting in the chair, and them hugging.

Hey, at least they weren't kissing.

Len's mind finally registered the situation, causing his ears to tint a deep red. He was frozen, but honestly, having your crush in your arms wasn't that bad, was it?

Yes, he admitted it. He like Rin Kagamine. Who he met a week ago.

Repeat: A week ago.

It seemed that Rin finally recognized the situation that they were in as well, and was about to let loose a feminine shriek, when he suddenly clamped his hand over her mouth. "Don't." He hissed, glancing around nervously. Surprisingly, no one had noticed them yet. The floor the chair had fell on had been carpeted and no one was really in the surrounding area. "You'll attract unwanted attention."

Rin nodded frantically and pushed herself off of him. He was actually a bit disappointed, but her crimson face made up for that.

"S-sorry!" She stuttered quietly, totally out of character for the Rin that he knew.

"It's fine." He quickly calmed his racing heart. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Rin! We finally found you! We're allowed to leave the campus to go around this town only on Saturdays. You want to co-" Hana and Galaco rounded the corner, Hana chatting happily. Then the two girls noted Rin's blushing face. "Uh… are we interrupting something?" Hana asked awkwardly, her curious emerald eyes darting between the two blonds.

"Obviously." Galaco muttered.

"No! Nothing! So, girls, let's go!" And Rin, quickly taking advantage of the situation before they could tease her, dragged the girls off.

…

"Oh. My. God." Hana squealed, completely in fangirl mode, as she stared intently at Rin. "You two are sooo cute together! Squee!"

"Don't." Rin pleaded, trying to hide her embarrassed face with her arms.

"Don't you agree, Galaco?!"

"..."

"You two are so not fun. Especially you, Galaco. Do you even have a crush?"

"Should you be talking, Hikarine?" Galco shot back, taking a sip of her frappuccino. The town that the Academy was located within was really quite international, so they had many businesses from across the globe. (A/N: STARBUCKS!)

To their surprise, she blushed.

"No way!" Rin leaned in, her own embarrassment forgotten. "Shy, serious, yet underneath outgoing Hana has a crush? On who?" She asked excitedly, like a little kid.

"Oh, shut up. I don't know why I even like him! I've only known him for a week!" She whined pitifully.

"Galaco. Possibilities." Rin commanded.

"Kaito, Oliver, Piko, Kiyoteru-sensei," Hana scrunched up her face in disgust, but other than that, kept a poker face. "And all the other boys in your classes."

"Not telling~" The lavender haired girl sang, placing some money on the table.

"You're not getting away with this. That isn't fair!" Rin called as the other girl ran out the door.

…

This isn't fair. Len thought, flipping over on his bed once more. Rin was deliberately avoiding him now; it was too awkward for him to be around her anyways. He sighed, staring at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

11:57

11:58

11:59

12:00 midnight.

A sudden craving of bananas rushed through him, making his eyes fly open just as he was about to fall asleep. The hunger was back? At a great time too. Students weren't allowed out of their dorms after midnight.

Did they restock the refrigerator? He wondered, rubbing his eyes as he rose off the bed.

Nope. He searched through the Nature children's entire refrigerator. Carrots, ice cream, no bananas. Leek flavored ice cream? Len wrinkled his nose in disgust. He thought that only Miku liked that.

He tried to lay back down in bed and go to sleep, but the hunger was starting to ache. Even if it wasn't bananas, he needed food and Gumi and Kaito would slaughter him if he ate their precious snacks.

…

…

The wooden door shut quietly behind him as he made his way out of the dorm.

…

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he snuck towards the kitchens, but it was difficult. The floor was not exactly quiet. He pictured his route in his mind.

Oh. _Oh_. Crap, he had to go past the main staircase at the front of the school.

Why of all places the place with the huge windows?!

Did they do that on purpose? Len groaned. Of all places-

Footsteps echoing across the floor disturbed him. What? Why were there people?! Panicking, he quickly dived within a nearby classroom.

The footsteps stopped in front of the classroom. His eyes widened. Did they realize his presence?

"Piko." His eyes widened farther, if that were possible. "How was it? Miku and Kaito?" Gumi's voice. Why was his sister awake now?

"Success. For them at least." Len rarely heard the older boy sound so serious. "Us.. not as much."

"I knew it!" A fist slammed against the classroom's door, and Len flinched. "They should have sent higher ranking Demi! You're a prefect! But they were normal second years! Children of the… Tree God for gods's sakes! Why?!"

"They agreed." Piko's voice, though calm, held a level of grief. "The place was also full of nature. They could camouflage-"

"How would hiding solve anything?!"

"It was the point. I was supposed to take care of it-"

"You wouldn't be enough! They should have at least sent Teto, too-"

"Gumi-nee." Though they weren't related, the prefects shared a tight bond.

A deep breath. "How many?"

"Two."

"And there were three. Oh gods. We're going to have more quitters soon."

"You can't blame them."

"No." An exhale of exasperation. "We can't."

"Come, Gumi-nee. Headmistress wants you to check over the full situation. See our next move."

"Roger that." Len began to move as the footsteps began to fade away, confused and wanting to go back to his dorm before Gumi realized his absence, stepping on a pencil. He froze.

"Did you hear that?"

"What are you talking about, Gumi-nee? Let's go."

"Right…"

…

 **Voila minna. (French and Japanese?)**

 **Did you like it? Have any ideas of what they were talking about?**

 **Did you see the hunger thing? Nothing here is pointless fluff, you know.**

 **Well for this chapter at least.**

 **And once again I haven't done my homework yet so I bid you all, au revoir.**

 **~Hana**


	6. Of Homework Assignments and Suspicions

**Chapter 6: Of Homework Assignments and Suspicions**

 **So… everyone… it's good to see you… on my currently only active story…**

 **Putting BtF on hiatus was depressing (I couldn't finish the chapter and I kinda get too hectic trying to update both at a time) … but seeing all these reviews cheered me up. Nine? Arigatou gozaimasu, minna! Knowing that I had so much support made me quite happy.**

 **Anisademongirl: I answered you in a PM, but I have to say, you know me so well it's scary…**

 **i love pink the neko: I agree 100%.**

 **Magical Witch Auri: REALLY?! *squeals* Thanks so much! I'll make sure to give them extra pain just for you~ *concerned look* Are you absolutely sure? You know, we can't put you in that fun ride where you are locked in a room with Tei-san if you are. Warning: the most major injury was death. The most minor injury… was still death.**

 **Fluffy the Author: Nah, he gives himself a bad time too. He broke quite a few school rules… (sneaking out at midnight. Tsk, tsk. Bad Len! Very bad Len!)**

 **hitorijanaite: Same. Thanks for the luck~**

 **IFlyOnWings: XD**

 **StU . DyInG: Welcome back! Good to see you again~ And about not stopping BtF… *laughs nervously***

 **Guest/Tempest the 1st: Yes, I know the feeling…**

 **So all 8 of you, thank you so much!**

 **This chapter is short, I know but the next one will be much longer and informative, I promise!**

 **And these updates are speeding up! Yay! *waves arms***

…

Len yawned, dragging his feet as he trudged towards the dining hall. To his surprise, he had awoken on time that day, without Gumi's constant nagging. And it was even more of a shock that she had still been asleep. Could it have something to do with what happened last night?

"Good m-" He lazily pushed open the door to the dining hall, yet froze in surprise. The usually crowded room was mostly empty, save the lonely first years dotting the room. The older kids weren't there! He blinked as Galaco and Rin waved him over to the large and usually full prefect's table.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, now fully awake as he took his seat. Now that he had arrived, breakfast appeared on the tables, which signaled a full attendance. Rin, who had opened her mouth to respond, was even more surprised. Only the first years were supposed to be at breakfast today?

"Okay. What is happening?" Galaco blinked, clearly annoyed. Yet, wasn't she always?

"No clue." Rin exchanged a quick glance with Hana, a couple of tables away. She glanced worriedly at Ring's usual seat. Hana's brother was gone as well.

"Hey!" A distant voice echoed from the other side of the room. At the Money table, Oliver stood up, his brow scrunched with confusion. "What's happening?"

"Megurine-sensei?" Caroline from the Metal table questioned one of the few teachers who sat at the staff's table.

The teachers froze. Rin raised an eyebrow, confused at their actions.

All the other first years were beginning to give their attention now. Tianyi, daughter of the Goddess of Writing, glanced up from a piece of paper, chewing on the eraser of her pencil, chocolate eyes curious. Merli and Aoki, rare twin daughters of the Goddess of Beauty, glanced up as well, Aoki in the process of braiding her sister's hair. Leon, son of the God of Sleep, drowsily looked up, ready to go back to sleep at any moment. Tei, daughter of the God of War (A/N: Appropriate, ne? *shivers*), removed her attention from painting her blood red nails, her eyes narrowed. From all across the room, curious eyes bore into the teachers.

Luka twitched, glancing at her brother, Kiyoteru. They were both children of the Goddess of Intelligence. "Well…" She spoke up, albeit hesitant. "Everyone is having a big trip right now. Kinda far away. Don't worry about it. You guys will have one too next year."

"A trip?" Galaco muttered skeptically. "I mean, the school is small, but all 120 of them?"

"They look nervous." Rin was good at reading emotions. She looked a little surprised. "Are they lying? Hiding something?"

Len felt suspicion grow in his chest as everyone else shrugged and turned away. He knew that he had only been there for a week, but like Galaco and Rin, there was just something about the prestigious academy that threw him off, even though he was fitting in.

 _"How many?"_

 _"Two."_

 _"And there were three. Oh gods. We're going to have more quitters soon."_

 _"You can't blame them."_

 _"No. We can't."_

There was just something about that conversation that he overheard last night that bugged him. They could be talking about something as simple as a sports club. Yet, Len had a intuition… that it was much bigger than that.

…

"Hey." Hana and Oliver joined the three prefects as they exited the dining hall, ignoring the glare from Tei. Len was glad he already had a group of friends to fit into. Being used to just the other orphans, it was a nice feeling.

As the others left for Politics, the Jewel Demi turned towards Len, a thoughtful look in her forest green eyes. "Don't you think it's suspicious?" She asked bluntly. "Practically the whole school goes missing and the few teachers that are left are acting weird. Even Yuki-chan is missing. Megurine-sensei was serving breakfast." Jokes and pranks put aside, this part of Hana was all business.

Len shrugged, his backpack slung over his shoulder as he carried his diagram in one hand. Yes. It was definitely suspicious. But by tracking the electric flow of the security camera, he knew that the watchful eyes of the teachers were on them. "Let's go." He replied simply, his senses as the Controller of Lightning on full alert.

Hana watched his facial expression carefully, analyzing his response. He was biting his lip slightly in concentration, his eyes deliberately avoiding the ceiling. "Alright." With a slow nod of consent, they left, their footsteps padding down the silent hall in unison.

…

"What do you think?" Luka asked quietly, turning around to glance at Kiritan. The other Caster's face was showing a rare moment of emotion. Panic.

"Those prefects aren't dumb." She admitted. "Most of the students brushed it off, because they believe whatever the school says. They don't know who else to believe. But Oliver took it a bit hesitantly. And the Jewel clearly understands deceit. I mean, her father was a merchant. She understood that business. And the prefects." She eyed the three blonds on the screens. "They were closer to the older children and the Headmistress herself. And us. They are bound to have some suspicions. What do we do?" She asked the older woman, her eyes betraying anxiety.

"Keep the act up." They both whipped around to face a young woman with violet pigtails. She pushed the hood off her face with a weary smile. "Until the inevitable occurs and the facade breaks."

…

The students were completely silent as the Tohoku-sensei **s** entered the room.

They actually weren't silent a moment ago. It was just the great feat that they were not arguing that caused the silence. Zunko wasn't causing a disturbance, Kiritan wasn't bonking her onee-san over the head, and Itako wasn't adding insults to either side whenever she could.

Silence. A pin drop could be heard. Students and teachers merely staring at each other.

Of course, that was when Zunko decided to break it.

"So!" She started cheerfully, before a realization dawned on her. She turned to her sisters. "Ne, Itako, Kiritan, weren't the assignments due today? But how are we going to-"

She was immediately cut off as Itako spoke. "We are postponing the due date of your diagrams. To when, we are not sure of yet. However, it should be done, and if it isn't, now you have time to."

"Why?" Tei asked, twirling a strand of silver hair lazily around her finger.

"...Technical difficulties with the activity that we were going to do using them." Kiritan replied a bit too quickly. However, her ever stoic face gave nothing away.

Len exchanged a quick look with Hana. The Tohoku sisters looked quite uncomfortable. And the fact that they hadn't been fighting was quite unnerving. This did nothing to ease their suspicions.

If only they knew the real extent of the situation.

…

 **Ah! Gomenasai, gomen, gomen! I know, it's really short! Only at 1k words! But I promise you, the next chapter will be longer and will be up sometime this week. I promise. (Now let's just see if I can stick to that promise.)**

 **I feel like I've let you guys down this week, with this short chapter and that hiatus. Well, I'm not exactly super happy at the moment, though it's break. I have a history project with some other people and they are fighting at the moment. *sigh* And I kind of triggered the fight even though they were tense in the first place, so I feel bad and I have no idea how to finish the project. They won't even talk to me… Though the project is due in two weeks, so I guess I have time… it feels so awkward to be around them though… The good thing is I got two solid A's on two really hard tests that I just had, so cheers for that.**

 **Enough of my life. So guys, gomen, gomen, about this. And I'll do my best on the next chapter, 'kay?**

 ***Weak smile* I'll try not to let you guys down!**

 **~Hana**


	7. Two Months Later and Secrets Revealed

Chapter 7: Two Months Later and Revealed Secrets

 **I have to say, I read the reviews over and over again, because I'm truly touched by what everyone says. *wipes fake/real tear* Really. So guys, I hope this chapter will be worth your while. It's confusing though, you've been warned. This is a normal length one (Almost 3k)! And I updated pretty fast.**

 **Reviews are climbing~ At 31 so far:**

 **Magical Witch Auri: Thank you. I'll try to feel better. Huh. Your past experiences sound… interesting… to say the least. And you're killing her love? But… wouldn't that be… Len? *evil laugh* Ooh! Save some for me! But on the other hand, can you just torture him until the story is over? I kinda need him for the story…**

 _ **Len: *gulps***_

 _ **Me: *evil laugh* Anyway, continuing on with the reviews:**_

 **Auri-san, I saw your review in BtF, you can just call me Hana-san if it's too confusing. Or even Hana-chan, if you want. I don't mind :)**

 **Tempest the 1rst: And you said you weren't good at writing! Honestly! You should get more reviews, I loved your story! I'll try to read as much as I can and review, but I might forget… And everyone, if you like supernatural, bananas, and OP Lens, read Tempest's story, Dragoneye!**

 **hitorijanaite: I'm glad you like it, but… what don't you understand? Please tell me! Can I help? *sad look***

 **Anisademongirl: Thanks for bothering to read about my life… I really don't know what to do and the worst thing is that we have to work outside of class! Which is increasingly more awkward. But I won't bore you with that. Thanks. For supporting me :)**

 **Well, this chapter is about to start, but for some reason, my random note of the chapter is that I'm back to reading Naruto fanfics! I tried to resist because there's so many of them and they're so long and I would end up reading too much. But it's no use… *sigh* I practically pried myself away to write this.**

 **But enough of that! Note: Hana and Oliver's (OC) biggest role is in Year 1, I think. Oliver and Hana are supporting roles… Kinda like Neville and Luna in Harry Potter, I guess? I was originally going to have Galaco have a bigger role in Part 1, but her personality didn't fit, so Galaco has a different role.**

 **The secret will finally be revealed! *pumps fist* The conflict for Part 1 is slowly building!**

…

It's been two months.

And no one has returned from that "trip".

The other first years have begun gaining suspicions as well. Sometimes, they would sneak out in the middle of the night to check if they could pick up any clues from the first year teachers that stayed behind. Surely the teachers would discuss these things after curfew.

But the night was dead silent.

The Battle Types homework assignment continued to be postponed, Tohoku-senseis acting weirder as the days go by. Megurine-sensei was fidgety. She didn't seem to be as aware of all the mischief throughout her classroom as she used to be. Sometimes in the middle of lectures, Hiyama-sensei stares out of the window, a worried look etched on his face, his students' curious expressions and them shaking out the clenched muscles in their fingers unbeknownst to him. After a while, he'd snap back into action and continue droning on like nothing occurred. And the students would be back to speed taking notes.

Just what was happening?

…

"Len! Oliver!" Two feminine voices chorused from a table near the doors of the dining hall. Galaco simply sipped her water. Smiling fondly, the two exhausted boys sat down with the rest, emitting tired groans.

"Geez." Hana scolded lightly, now the responsible one of the group. She stuck out like a sore thumb, being the only one of the group that wasn't blond. (A/N: Well, Galaco is only half. That's really funny. My friend is the only one at our lunch table that is blond. The rest of us all have dark hair.). "You shouldn't overwork yourselves." She handed Oliver some water, which he gratefully gulped down.

"Saber training is hard." Len complained, resting his head on the table, about to fall asleep. As mischievous as she was, Rin poured a trickle of cold water down his neck, causing him to jump. "Rin!"

She smirked deviously. One could never be too careful with her. It was a Saturday evening, and all the first years were beginning to gather in the dining hall for dinner. Before, everyone was practicing his own Battle Type.

"Physically, maybe." Galaco retorted. "But Caster is so much harder mentally."

"Ooh!" Rin leaned in, sky blue eyes curious. "How so?"

Galaco stared in disbelief. "Do you know how hard it is to will a feather to rise in the air? Without making it go flying crazy around the room?" She deadpanned. "It requires a perfect balance of skills."

"So, Saber requires strength and Caster requires mental stability?" Hana remarked, interested. She exchanged a glance with Rin. "Hmm. Archer is mostly just accuracy, good vision, a sharp eye."

"Maybe that's why you're so good at it, Hana." Rin commented, stretching as she watched other first years trickle into the hall. "After all, your eyes can pick out the tiniest details."

Hana smiled humbly. "Yours, too."

"Mine was just practice." Rin waved off the remark. "And more practice. You're a natural."

Plates skidded across the tables before Hana could reply, immediately cutting off the conversation. Len and Oliver dug into their food like starved animals. Hana and Rin looked on, amused at their reactions, while Galaco wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Rin laughed at the expression on Galaco's face. "Oh, Galaco." She laughed. "It's not that-"

The doors of the dining hall swung open with a loud crash. Silence befell on the occupants as they raised their heads, clearly startled. Wasn't attendance full?

Then, a group of people dragged themselves through the door.

Reactions were immediate. Horrified screams echoed throughout the hall. A few girls even fainted from terror. Len and Oliver froze, while Hana clapped a hand over her mouth in shock, eyes opened unbelievably wide as she gazed at the sight before her.

"Oh… my… gods." Galaco whispered, even her voice shaking.

The group of people before them were only about a year above them. Rin recognized one of them as Miki. They were bloodied, bruised, some to the point that they were unrecognizable from all the blood caking their bodies.

"M-megurine-sensei…" Her brother's girlfriend's scratchy, weak voice brought Rin back to alert.

"Rin, wait!" She didn't hear them call after her as she stood up and raced over as fast as she could. She dropped to her knees besides Miki, the smell of blood making her sick. "Miki-nee? Miki-nee!"

"Kagamine, step aside." In contrast to the harsh, firm words, a gentle hand drew Rin away from the injured girl. Her expression dark, Luka knelt down besides Miki, analyzing her injuries. "Kiyoteru." She called over her shoulder without removing her gaze from the girl. "Fetch _her_." The man nodded, quickly racing out of the hall while the Tohoku sisters tried to calm down the other students, attending to those who fainted from the horrific sight.

"Miki." Luka's tone showed concern, a rare feat. "You didn't have an escort back?"

"No." Miki coughed heavily, blood staining the ground. "W-we were in the forest nearby… and the healing Casters didn't have enough strength… everyone who could possibly stand were needed… we took our chances." It was amazing how she struggled to talk properly in such a state.

Luka nodded, gently patting her uninjured shoulder. "You did the right thing… but now… we have to explain to the first years."

"I-" Miki started, her face regretful, apologetic.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Regain your strength." Luka murmured gently. Miki fell silent, relieved.

"What happened here?" A musical voice floated into the room. Rin raised her head to glimpse a beautiful young woman.

Her hair was a beautiful violet shade, tied in two low pigtails. Her eyes, the same shade as her hair, carried an inhuman tinge, similar to her inhuman beauty. Her appearance was flawless. A dark cloak covered her body, but the hood was pulled back.

"Yukari-sama!" Luka breathed in relief. "Thank the gods that you are here! These second years dragged themselves back here after the healers ran out of energy."

"Oh, dear." The woman, Yukari, glided forth like a goddess, dropping lightly besides the wounded, quickly assessing the situation. "We can't afford to move them. I'll heal them here. Meanwhile, Luka. Could you please explain the situation to the first years? They look quite scared." Her eyes then locked with Rin's, who found herself drowning in those purple pools. "Rin, right?"

Startled back into reality, Rin replied. "H-how do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter." Yukari's eyes glinted. "Please return to your seat."

Rin found her legs moving, and mindlessly, she trudged back to her seat, sitting down between Len and Hana, who both glanced at her.

"R-"

"W-"

Before either of them could utter a word, Luka began speaking. "Everyone, please calm down. I'm sure that you are all very confused, and I promise to explain."

The screaming gradually ceased, and now everyone was just staring at their teacher in fear as if she had grown another head.

Luka sighed wearily. "Where to start…" She mused.

"How about the truth of the Academy?" Kiyoteru stepped quietly to his younger sister's side.

"Right…" She raised her voice, trying to lock eyes with some of her students. "The Academy isn't really a school. I mean, it is. But it's more of a training ground."

"Does she mean those Areas?" Len murmured quietly, his eyes fixed on Luka.

"COG Academy is a training ground for Demi. We put up the facade of nobles and law enforcers, but we're really soldiers who fight against another group of Demi to protect humans."

Gasps rippled throughout the students. "Another group? We weren't taught fighting for self defense?"

Luka began the historic tale. "A long time ago, when the world was first created, not all the gods wanted to coexist with humans. They still had Demi children though, just to create soldiers. Those gods headed north, where they created a training ground, under the disguise of an army camp. When the children of the Fallen gods reach 14, they are recruited to that camp instead of here. We call them COF, Children of the Fallen. We have been fighting since forever with them, trying to defeat them and subdue their gods to stop them from attacking the humans. They want to wipe out the humans. When one is a COF, you join the camp with no choice in the matter."

She paused before continuing. "But we don't want to do the same. So, for the first year, we put up a facade of a normal school, hoping to persuade some of you who like it here to stay when we break the news that we are actually a war camp for soldiers at the end of the year, instead of you outright refusing. So… now that you guys know… how many of you want to opt out… and leave? You don't have to risk your life. Demi battles are brutal." She gestured to the injured that Yukari was attending to.

"But… this is your chance… to save the human race. And yourselves. Will you be a bystander? Or will you fight with the rest of the upstanders? So?" Luka asked all of them.

At first, their was silence, the Demi digesting this information. A choice. To fight or flee. The prestigious school was a war camp to train Demi to fight enemies.

Then, a girl began to cry. "I don't want to risk my life!" Everyone's attention relocated to her. "I don't want to die!" She stumbled forward, towards Luka, tears dripping down her face. "Please!"

That caused it. Immediately, half of the first years stood up, running forth to Luka. She hushed them with motherly concern, giving a glance to Yukari. The woman waved her hand, and they were out cold. Len's eyes widened as he recognized a tattoo that was once again etched on the back of their hands. Luka began taking them away, using her Caster magic efficiently.

"I erased their memories of being Demi and gave them back their tattoos." Yukari explained to the first years indifferently before her expression changed. "So the rest of you decided to stay?" Yukari asked, almost slightly amused, as she faced the rest of the first years. "And fight to protect the humans?"

"Of course!" Tei spoke up for the rest of the Demi. "We are nobles! We have to protect the people! We have people we want to protect. We won't go down without a fight. Those second years didn't. Why put their hard work to waste?"

Yukari laughed lightly. "Well said, Daughter of War. Do all of you agree?" Her gaze raked the room.

Len glanced around. For a moment, no one moved. Then, everyone left was nodding their heads, albeit some hesitantly. None of his friends had moved an inch from their seats, nodding with the rest.

"If this is true, everyone else is risking their lives out their. Teto, Piko. We can't just do nothing!" Rin whispered fiercely, nodding in agreement.

"Then, welcome to the COG Army." Yukari smiled wryly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yukari Yuzuki, the main healer of the army." Then, she smirked. "However, I am also known as Yukari, the Goddess of Healing and Medicine, sister of the God of War."

Oh, boy. The main healer was a goddess in disguise.

…

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Len thought as the others openly gaped at the goddess. _I just agreed to be a soldier for an Army of Demi who is trying to stop the destruction of the human race._ The orphanage flashed in his mind. _It's the right choice… right? I have to protect them… And here I thought I would just be a noble at a noble school…_ He thought of Kaito and Gumi. _Yeah. This is the right choice._

"Good." Yukari remarked. "Since you guys have so much spirit, we'll start training right away! Alright?"

Cheers erupted around the room as the Demi stood up, deciding to protect the humans.

Luka nodded proudly as she watched from the doorway. "Before that, Yukari-sama." She spoke up, everyone noticing her presence. "Can I borrow the prefects?"

 _What?_

"Of course." Exchanging glances, the prefects followed Luka out of the room as Yukari began to explain to the others how they were going to prepare for war.

…

"So." Luka started as she closed the door of an empty classroom. "Headmistress Lily, the leader of COG, has some special conditions for the three of you. Since the COT are the strongest of the Demi, we have special missions for you."

Exchanging glances, Rin, Len, and Galaco nodded.

"Galaco. Are you aware of a Time Controller's power?"

"Don't… Don't I control the aspects of night?" Galaco asked, confused.

"You have a stronger power." Luka explained. "The Time Controllers can literally control time themselves."

"What?"

"For a short period of time, of course. Morning Controllers can slow down time. Afternoon can stop time. And you, Galaco, as Night, can speed up time. That's why Time Controllers are such helpful supporters. So Galaco. This might be a bit tough and you might not be ready, but," Luka sighed. "You are supposed to be sent to the main front to help your sister. Can you do that? You won't be battling, just helping while hidden."

Galaco paled slightly, but her stubbornness showed. "Of course!"

"Good." Luka flashed a rare, quick smile of reassurance. It disappeared as sudden as it came as she turned to Rin and Len. "I have a separate mission for you two."

…

 **And there you have it! Was anyone confused?**

 **So COG is actually a training camp in disguise to fight the COF and save the humans. They pretended to be a regular school to persuade people to like being there and persuade them to be attached to the people there so they will help save them.**

 **COF is like the enemy, stricter COG.**

 **And Galaco and Rin and Len are sent on private missions! The rest are going to be trained by a goddess.**

 **I think it was confusing. Please, please, please tell me what I need to clarify if you are. Your thoughts, please?**

 **~Hana**


	8. No Pressure At All!

Chapter 8: No Pressure At All! (sarcasm)

 **Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa (Depends on your timezone)! Hello, guys I'm back with another chapter due to me being on a winter break where I'm easily depressed and wasting my life. Literally. Besides playing violin (which I really suck at), swimming (which I suck at as well), reading (fanfiction and other books) and writing, I don't do much else.**

 **What can I say? *sigh* C'est la vie. That just reminds me: French essays and history project, test,** _ **and**_ **poster due dates are coming up. I swear, she's trying to kill me! I'm too lazy to do it right now…**

 **Ok, ok. I'll stop ranting. Reviews (which is now the same as my currently finished story):**

 **Lalala: Thanks! I was worried that some of the people who were hoping for a normal highschool fanfic stopped reading, so I'm glad there's supportive people! (Although either way, it wouldn't exactly be normal…)**

 **Anisademongirl: I know the feeling! School's so long and we have lunch so late. Oh, Tei is bad, Anisa-chi, especially when Len's concerned. Just ask Auri-san. And Miki was because I had to put someone they knew and I wanted them to be second years and it couldn't be Piko or Teto… Your questions about COF? I was smirking while reading that. You'll find out… in Part 2 :P. Deal with it and wait! You don't get a lot of info in part 1. :)**

 **Tempest the 1rst: I'll try to help, but I don't really understand what you mean. I mean, I'm flattered that you asked me for help, but maybe I'm not the best person to turn to? I do beta occasionally, but I'm your age… so yeah. If you want help, please give me more details and describe what you mean (I would do this through PM, but you don't use it) and I'll try! :)**

 **hitorijanaite: Don't say that! I refuse to believe that you're dumb! I mean, you know what 1+1 is right? ...right?**

 **Jayson Okazaki: Good to meet you, Jayson-san! Because you spoke of it I searched DanganRonpa up online. It looks really interesting, reminds me of the Hunger Games. Ooh this might be a good prompt for a Vocaloid story *scribbles in notebook*. I'd say: Go for it! Uh... if it's legal of course? *sweat drop* Please don't let police come to my house if it isn't. So… Do it if it's legal! And you have permission! And… Ok, I sound like a mom. I'll stop.**

 **I wrote waaaaay too much. Can you tell? I'm in the hyper mood.**

 **So let's start Chapter 8!**

 **Note: The army ranks are from the US army. Not sure if it's right, I searched it up. I am very bad with military ranks, so just roll with it, 'kay?**

…

"I have a separate mission for you two." Luka's rare smile quickly vanished as her sharp blue gaze turned to Rin and Len. Len gulped with anxiety, but Rin's mind was preoccupied.

"W-wait!" Her azure eyes betrayed her worry. "You're sending Galaco into the battlefield!? All by herself?!"

Both Galaco and Luka blinked. "No…" Luka replied slowly. "She'll have other soldiers with her. Like her sister."

"B-but!" Rin bit her quivering lip like she was about to cry and Galaco seemed to understand what she was getting at.

"Rin." Galaco's voice was soft for once, also a rare feat. "I won't die. Don't worry! Come on!" She laughed gently, completely out of character. "I won't die this early into the war! That's simply uncalled for, ne?"

It dawned on Len. Rin's mind was still wrapping around the fact that they were in war. The fact that they _could_ die. And she was scared. Never in this situation before, she was scared of letting go of someone close to her. All of the girls had quickly formed a tight bond.

It warmed Len's heart. Not the fact that she was scared, the fact that she was still so kind and compassionate, only thinking of others in this kind of situation. (A/N: *makes face* I cannot write from a dude's POV. I suck at it! *pouts*)

Luka's eyes softened, too. "Galaco will be fine Rin. Alright? No one's going to let a kid die."

Galaco still remained with a soft smile towards Rin, but she shot a quick glare at Luka for being called a kid. Now _that_ was the Galaco they knew.

"Enough mushy stuff." Luka suddenly sighed. "Rin, Len."

"H-hai!" The two blonds glanced up.

"No." Luka frowned. "You two are soldiers! Act like them!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Surprised, the two straightened, awkwardly placing their hands in a salute.

Luka nodded approvingly, adjusting their positions slightly. "Good. Now about your miss-"

There was a knock at the door, effectively interrupting Luka, who gave an irritated sigh. "Come in."

Zunko-sensei entered, and they were completely surprised. She had a straight posture, her face completely serious, her bow and arrows attached securely onto her back. "You summoned me, Major Megurine?" The mischievous look returned to her face. "Or shall I say Major Kamui?"

Curiously, the three prefects watched as she sputtered, blushing an interesting shade of red. "N-none of your business, Warrant Tohoku!" She spat quickly.

"Aww." Zunko-sensei teased. "But everyone knows! You don't need to hide it! Captain Gakupo Kamui is your husband, no?"

"Luka-sensei is married?" Rin's jaw dropped.

"Ahem." Luka composed herself. "Well, Zunko. The diagrams, please."

"Sure, Lieutenant!" The cheerful officer handed it over.

Luka faced the prefects now, the blush slowly dying on her face. "Do you recognize these?"

Len peered at the familiar documents. "Those are the weapon diagrams!"

"Correct." Luka nodded. "You know how gods are in human forms?"

They nodded in affirmative.

"We have contact with a couple of gods. Most of the gods we have contact with don't have children. That includes the God of Invention. A couple of the gods help in the army, but most steer clear. The God of Invention will be a great help in this war. However, we can't pinpoint his exact location because he doesn't really want to help. So we need you two to find him, and convince him to create these weapons for you first years. If you can, try to persuade him to join the army. Okay?"

"That doesn't sound so bad!" Rin chirped, relieved.

Luka laughed darkly. "Oh, believe me. It's bad. Finding the god himself is bad; he'll try to escape. And convincing him will be worse."

Rin gulped, retracting her words. Tension and fear caused silence for a moment before Luka broke it.

"Here." Luka handed them a small blue pouch. "This is a shrinking pouch. You can put the diagrams inside and carry the weapons." To show them, she did just that.

"Cool." Rin breathed as Len was handed the pouch.

"And I suppose I have some other things to explain. Here." Luka handed a scroll to them and one to Galaco. "This contains your mission information. Next, I'll explain your uniforms."

"Our uniforms?" They glanced at theirs.

"What?" Luka smirked. "You didn't expect them to be regular uniforms, did you? Your jacket's pockets can shrink things down to fit them. You can wear that with anything else. Prefect's pins are also important. Since prefects are sent on important missions because of their power, your pin can register a weapon and morph into it when necessary. It actually has two morph settings. Tap on it and say your controlling element." She pointed at Len.

Len gave Luka a strange look but obeyed nonetheless. "Lightning."

A hologram appeared, much like a computer screen. It had three options: call, messages, and hide. Len stared in amazement. "Can you actually tap on this?"

"Yes. Call allows you to contact others. Other soldiers, mostly spies, have badges that enables this, but the prefect's can morph. Everyone carries their weapons. Messages, well that's self explanatory. The hide option hides the hologram. Now to explain the morphing. Len, press hide." He did so, the girls watching in fascination. Luka clapped to regain their attention.

"When the prefect pin morphs, it can morph into your registered weapon, or a registered disguise. It can morph into… a bobby pin, I guess. For it to become a weapon, there are two conditions. It has to be in the hands of their users and their user's voice has to say their controlling element. If it recognizes this, it morphs. If this occurs again, it morphs to their registered disguise. To register, you have to hold both the pin and the disguise or weapon and say 'register'. It will copy it. Understand?" They nodded, processing this.

"Now, your school uniforms are quite defensive. They have enhanced defense. Your jacket can change into clothing or bags as you will it. Place valuables in there and make sure not to lose it. A very ancient Caster taught this magic, but we only know the conditions for jackets. You won't be able to tell that something's in the pocket either."

"Awesome." Rin breathed, inspecting her jacket and pin.

"We also have army uniforms for fighting on the front lines. All the prefects are colonels, regardless of age. The teachers are below them along with the other adults and soldiers. First years are privates, but they can work their way up. Here's your uniform, Galaco." She gave Galaco hers with a reassuring smile. "You are dismissed. Warrant Tohoku will help you pack the essentials. Rin, Len, I have more to explain."

"Alright." Luka began again as soon as they left the room. "Rin, you are Archer, correct? And Len, Saber?"

"Yes." They replied simultaneously. "Ma'am!" Len added as an afterthought.

"You need a Caster for this mission." Luka mused thoughtfully. "I can't go with you. We have our hands full. You guys will be improvising mostly throughout this mission. And you will have only our metal weapons from the school supply until you get your personal ones from the God of Invention… It has to be a first year that's good... Oh! I've got a teammate for you two." She smiled at them. "Ok, then. Go pack comfortable clothing and your jacket and pin. I'll debrief your teammate and get weapons for you three."

…

"This is so overwhelming." Rin groaned as they left Luka. "We're soldiers. In an _actual_ army."

"I know." Len agreed. His thoughts were completely overwhelming him, still trying to make sense of Luka's long explanations. He tried to make sense of this mission. "Rin, you have the mission scroll, right?"

"Check." Rin nodded tiredly. She patted her pocket.

"And I have the diagrams. Ok. Meet you back at the classroom in half an hour."

…

Not having many clothes except for the ones that the girls had forced him to buy at their shopping spree a couple of weeks ago (and Oliver had watched in amusement until he was pulled into the fray), it didn't take Len very long to change, pack, and head back to the classroom.

A sticky note was on the door: _Go to Area 1! ~Major Luka_

He absently noted that she didn't write her last name. Ten minutes later, Rin appeared besides him, sporting her jacket, and her pin another one of the white bobby pins in her hair. Len's was the small hair tie keeping his hair in its messing ponytail.

"Let's go." Her face was serious.

As they approached Area 1, neither of them spoke, yet the silence was comfortable. He always felt comfortable around Rin. She was just so soothing… and calming.

But what wasn't calming at the moment was the commotion streaming from Area 1.

Rin casted him a sideways glance, while he just shrugged, confused.

Then they entered it.

Major Luka looked annoyed. _Very_ annoyed.

Yukari looked amused. _Very_ amused.

The first year boys had expressions ranging from frustration to exasperation to panic to sleepy (Leon).

The first year girls looked ready to rip each other's throats out, save for Tianyi and Galaco, who was already off to the front lines.

Hana and Oliver stood off to the side, mischievous expressions on their faces, eyeing the weapon rack.

"Um…" The two newcomers looked just plain confused.

"What's happening?" Len just had to ask.

The girls paused, before all four of them raced over to Len, who flinched.

"Please, Len-sama, take me with you!"

"I'm a Caster!"

"Me too!" Said two Casters immediately got into a fight.

"Oh, come on! Len-sama doesn't have time for you." Tei scoffed, kicking them out of the way before turning back to Len, a pleading look in her eyes. "Take _me_!"

"No." Luka grounded out each syllable. "Tianyi is going with them. And that's final. Her writing and materialization ability will be very helpful on this mission."

"NO!" The girls wailed.

Len sweat dropped, not knowing how to handle this. Rin looked thoroughly irritated.

"Just take these." Luka sighed, quickly handing Rin a bow and Len a sword. She then turned to Tianyi. "You don't need a staff, do you?"

The girl shook her head. She shyly turned to Rin and Len, bowing. "Pleased to be working with you, Rin. Len."

"You as well." They bowed back, slightly startled by her formal behavior.

"Anyway!" Luka said quickly, glancing warily at the girls, pushing the team to the entrance. "Rin and Len can give you details, Tianyi. And Yukari gave you info as well. Just leave now, before." She winced at the four squabbling girls.

And they were unceremoniously urged out of the door. "The scroll give more information on the God of Invention, by the way!" Luka called, as they exited the Academy campus, a little startled, "Good luck!"

And that was how their journey started. The journey to find the God of Invention, probably being assaulted by COF on the way. Quickly shoved out the door so Len can avoid the raging fangirls, the journey of Len, Rin, and Tianyi begins-

"Hold on a moment!" A girl streaked out of the door, a blond boy dragging behind her. Luka called for her to stop, but she absolutely refused.

"We're coming, too!" Green eyes shone with determination and concern for the three.

Oh boy. This was going to be one hell of a journey.

…

 **I rushed at the end, but I thought that the ending was pretty good.**

 **So, guys, you know more info, now! Galaco, will not be focused on in Part 1, I apologize. Also, more info about COF will be answered in Part 2, promise. Part 2 gets much more interesting. Much more.**

 **The journey will be quickly summed up, so Part 1 is about 12-15 chapters, I guess? Right now, it's planned at 12, but it might become more, depending on me! Your lovely authoress!**

 **So, did you guys enjoy this chapter? Those were some long paragraphs and my explanations confuse myself.**

 **Sorry if my army ranks were wrong.**

 **I say, Konbanwa, since it's night here, but I'll just say bye for you guys in other timezones. :)**

 **See ya!**

 **~Hana**


	9. Five Wandering Travellers (Part 1)

Chapter 9: Five Wandering Travellers (Part 1: Japan)

 **What is this? My fourth chapter this week? *Squee***

 **If I spelt or misused travelers wrong, sorry...**

 **Yipee! So, let's move on to the reviews:**

 **Anisademongirl: Oh no! Make sure to do your homework! (I shouldn't really be saying that) But still, review :) I just had to make Tianyi shy… Idk, she seems to be one of the only characters that could fit that demeanor (I also saw a picture of her with a bow and arrows, but she's Caster). Wait! Pause right there. Clarisse is still bad ass. Tei is, well I guess she could be, but! She's a rabid fangirl. Clarisse is so much better.**

 **Jayson Okazaki: Aww, arigato. Yes, I might make one with the DanganRonpa plot, but I have two unfinished stories and this one still going on. I have to finish all three of them first before I even think of that. And this, like I said before, is long. LONG. So I might make one if I'm not too lazy by the time I'm done with this stuff (which might even be two years :( )**

 **I guess not everyone was expecting an update, ne? Well people, I updated so come see this stuff! *tries to attract attention***

 **I just realized that more than 20 people put me on their favorite authors list. That might not be a lot for some people, but for me, it is! *Squee* Arigato gozaimasu minna! *bows deeply***

 **I hope people like this story… I had more favs on the Draft than this when I had this amount of views… Favorite/Follow, pleeeeaaase?**

 **So without further ado, let's continue!**

 **So, this chapter is full of timeskips, you've been warned. It's mostly snippets of their journey.**

…

"So, let's get this straight." Rin took a calm sip of her drink as they sat at Starbucks. "The God of Invention is currently in…?"

"China." Len supplied. "Since they are the biggest exporting country, I think that's no surprise."

"Right." Rin nodded. "And we can find him most likely in…?"

"B-beijing." Tianyi voiced shyly. (A/N: HINATA PERSONALITY! Ahem. Let's continue.) "It's the c-capital."

"Ok." Rin nodded again. "And our supplies are…?"

"Roughly 200 yuan, which isn't a lot, our prefect pins, Tianyi's borrowed contact pin, the diagrams, our jackets, and our weapons." Len rummaged through his pockets. "And whatever spare change we have on us."

"Good. So," Rin spun to the sheepish, uninvited pair. "Why, exactly are you here, pray tell?"

"Well-" Oliver began.

"You do realize…" Len sighed, rubbing his temples. "That you all are simply privates. And we're colonels. And that we were in charge of Tianyi's well being, but now you two's as well?" He was adjusting pretty well.

Rin grinned evilly. "And that you better stay alive, because if you don't, we get punished?" Her gaze raked them. "And that we barely have enough supplies for the three of us, much less the five of us?!"

Oliver gulped, almost starting to regretting his decision, but Hana merely smirked, not fazed.

"Then you should be glad, Rin, Len, Tianyi." She stated calmly. "I know where we can get more money and supplies."

"Pray tell." Rin raised an eyebrow. "Tianyi's family is in China, my dad isn't exactly rich, Len's an orphan, and Oliver is poor. So… Oh." It dawned on her.

"Yes." Hana agreed smugly. "But my father is quite rich, no?"

…

"Where exactly is your father, Hana?" Rin asked, curious as they walked out of the shop.

"In Japan." Hana answered. "The capital, or in other words, here, is an island near Japan though, so we have to figure out how to make it there."

"So, I'm Japanese, you're Japanese, and Len's Japanese." Rin muttered. "Oliver, you're British right? And Tianyi's Chinese?"

"Actually, my great grandmother was Chinese. So I know a bit." Hana interjected.

"Yeah."

"Y-yep."

"Oliver, you are completely useless for this mission!" Rin groaned.

"Well, sorry for being concerned!" He snapped, annoyed.

"Enough of that." Len sighed. They were getting on his nerves. "How much change do we have?"

They pooled in all their money. Roughly 3,000 yen.

"That's about…" Oliver scrunched up his forehead in calculation. "18 pounds. We're screwed. How do you expect us to take a ship?"

"How about throwing you off so we don't need to take you?" Rin muttered underneath her breath.

"Well, here's the deal. Since, we have only enough money to eat…" They turned to Hana, the richest one, for her judgement. "We have to sneak on a ship." Hana grinned sheepishly.

…

 **A month later…**

Five almost dead figures made their way to the Hikarine doorstep.

The ship ride had been ok. The security was terrible, and they managed to sneak into the cargo crate. And then…

" _Alright." After a week of hiding on board, the starving Demi noted the ship's arrival at port. "We're here." Len whispered._

 _How did they note the arrival? Well, Tianyi's green seasickness face was slowly fading…_

" _Ok…" Rin breathed. The two blond had taken control of the group, Hana sometimes voicing her advice. "Quietly, quietly, we sneak out." They nodded consent. One by one, they crept out of the storage room in single file…_

" _Hey! Who are you, little brats?!"_

Damn it! _Len cursed. "Go, go!" He whispered-screamed, pushing the frozen Demi forward. "Tianyi! Do something!"_

 _The Writing Demi's power was quite useful as this point. Though if she had a writing staff, it would be more useful. And less energy absorbing. Concentrating hard, she etched out the letters: B-R-E-A-K._

 _The wall before them crumbled to dust, and they faced all the people on deck staring at us in shock. There wasn't much to see though. Tianyi swooned, fainting from exhaustion and they hastily scrambled out of there, Oliver and Len doing their best to support the girl's body, while taking advantage of everyone's shock._

They had lain low for a couple of days, frightened by the police swarming the area, until Hana realized something.

" _Oh." Hana's small voice drifted over the five as they crouched within a rundown apartment. All eyes turned to her, even Tianyi's, who's hazy chocolate eyes proved that she had awoken not very long ago._

" _What is it?" Rin asked, her eyes wary as she scanned the busy city streets around them._

" _He, he." Hana laughed nervously. "I just realized. We are on the right island of Japan, but my family's estate is in the north, not the south."_

 _They simply stared at her in disbelief. "You're joking right?"_

And so, began their journey north, through a lot of hijacking, riding on the back of trucks, Oliver discovering that he could drive pretty well, a lot of food pit stops (with the bit of money that they had and from the cars that they hijacked) and hiding from police. They had managed to catch a picture of Hana in the southern news, her purple hair evident, so they panickedly, bought her a hat to put on her head.

Wasting a good deal of money.

So after three weeks of this torturous trip, they finally arrived at the Hikarine estate, about to die from exhaustion and the general trip itself.

Len dragged himself to the door, ringing the doorbell, barely registering how fancy the house was.

A white haired woman eased the door open, "Hikarine estate, how may I help-" She then paused, half shocked and revolted at the visitors' appearances. However her eyes then zeroed in on Hana. She gasped, dashing forward, now completely ignoring their dirty, bedraggled forms. "Mistress Hana!"

"Hey Haku." Said girl smiled tiredly as her friends dropped to the ground with relief, unable to stand a moment longer. "Can you help us, plea-"

She didn't need to finish the sentence because Haku was already sweeping the five of them inside.

…

An hour later, all five were sitting at the dining room table, refreshed, with a change of clothes. The girl's jackets had been morphed into expensive purses, while the boys had theirs as wallets tucked in their pocket. To show some class.

"Well then," A friendly voice echoed throughout the room. "Look who's back."

"Otou-sama!" Hana beamed at the brown haired, green eyed man that entered the room.

He was handsome, crisply dressed, his smile friendly, yet polite. Truly stereotypical for a rich man.

Yet, his personality wasn't. He engulfed Hana in a tight hug. "How were you, Hana-chan?"

"Good." She smiled cutely.

"That reminds me," He then said thoughtfully, glancing at her purple hair. "I saw someone like you rob a car in the news earlier this month. Hair dye is a funny thing, hm? Good thing yours is natural."

"Uh, yeah." Everyone else in the room was tense, stiff.

"So, why are you here? Missed your old man?" Hikarine-san teased.

"Of course!" Hana replied playfully. "But we also have a little problem… Oh! Before that! Otou-sama, this is Len, Rin Kagamine, Oliver Anders, and Tianyi Luo." She introduced politely, pointing at each Demi in turn. They nodded stiffly, unsure of how to act, except for Tianyi, who smiled. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She stood up gracefully, bowing slightly. It seemed that the Luo family was quite rich as well.

"Luo? As in Luo Inc?" Hikarine-san asked curiously. "The Chinese business?"

"Oh! Yes." She replied quietly. "The CEO is my father."

"Really?" His eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Yes…?" Tianyi seemed confused at his response, her innocent chocolate eyes staring at him in curiosity.

"That's funny." He mused nostalgically. "I haven't seen my cousin in a long time. He's doing well."

"What are you talking about, Otou-sama?" Hana blinked in confusion, mirroring the other girl.

"Well… truth be told, the Luos are distant relatives of ours. You two share the same great-great-grandmother." Her father smiled sheepishly. "We're just not that close and we never thought that you two would meet!"

Silence.

Blink. Blink.

"WHAT?!"

…

After the initial bombshell, things got back on track.

"So what do you need, Hana-chan?"

"Well, you see, Otou-sama…" Hana was quite a liar. "We got separated from our group on a class trip on our way to China… We got lost at the airport and missed our flight. We need five plane tickets to Beijing, and perhaps a gun and a sword?" Or maybe not. She did not know how to sugarcoat that one.

Hikarine-san blinked in shock. "Say wha-"

"A kendo sword, sir." Oliver interrupted smoothly. They turned to him in surprise. "Hana-san just wanted a gun for self protection, as cities are quite dangerous, but don't worry about it." He quickly waved that off, hoping that the man would not mention the prospect of body guards. "And the sword is a gift for one of our teachers who likes kendo. He's paying for the trip so we wanted to give him a gift."

"And we might need a bit money for food before we find our class." Hana quickly tacked on at the end, shooting Oliver a grateful glance.

"Um… okay." Hikarine-san looked confused. "Then I suppose you would want to leave as quick as possible? I'll arrange a flight and get you your… kendo sword."

…

And that's how the five Demi ended up on the plane, with Rin and Len's weapons concealed in their disguised pins, Hana and Tianyi weaponless, and Oliver carrying a kendo sword.

Hikarine-san was too gullible. Actually, he most likely just couldn't resist his daughter's request. She had him wrapped around her finger.

They would have put the kendo sword inside the jacket, but the jacket wasn't made to store weapons. It took a while to find items inside the cluttered pockets and it took a long time for the items to revert to normal size. Like… a whole minute. No one had a minute in battle.

"People are giving us strange looks." Oliver muttered self consciously glancing around at the first class section of the plane.

"No duh." Rin hissed, annoyed. As shown, though they were all friends, she and Oliver were mostly like rivals. They just didn't get along. "We barely got past security with you and your kendo sword! Not to mention we're wearing rich clothes!" She tugged at her pale yellow dress.

"What else were we supposed to do?" Oliver demanded. "We couldn't just walk through security with a gun and a metal sword either!"

They began bickering. _Again._

Tianyi fiddled with her fingers, wary and unsure.

Len sighed, fed up and annoyed.

Hana?

She was simply pissed.

A moment later, both blonds were mercilessly smacked on the head and sent to opposite sides of the aisle, all the while increasing the group's attention from the spectators.

"Um… excuse me?" All five glanced up to meet the strained smile of a flight attendant. She spoke only to Hana, ignoring all of the others. "If these people are causing you trouble, Hikarine-san, we would be glad to kick them out."

Immediately, there were more whispers.

"Hikarine?"

"As in _Ryuu_ Hikarine?"

"I heard his daughter had purple hair…"

"Is it natural?"

"Hikarine is not a common name. It has to be…"

"Light Sound…" Eyes bore into them curiously.

Hana strained a smile back to the attendant. "No, it's fine. Carry on, please."

With one last wary look at the young heiress's companions, the woman retreated.

"Light Sound?" Len asked, indicating to one of the rumors that he picked up.

"Yeah…" Hana sighed, exasperated. "Not a common name. That's what my name means. For some reason, people like figuring out what uncommon names mean. (A/N: Might not be true, but for me, it is. People can't pronounce my last name, so they all call me by what it means.)"

"I know the feeling," Rin laughed, sinking into the casual atmosphere. "Kagami-ne. Mirror sound. People find it weird. I was surprised that at our school, people had similar names. Like Miku, Major Luka, and Meiko-sensei. But then, again." She reclined in her chair, staring up at the ceiling. "We aren't normal, are we?"

…

"The current temperature-" The pigeon was rudely cut off by a bouncing pale yellow bunny.

"Len, wake up!" It snapped.

"The current weather-" The pigeon continued as if it hadn't been interrupted.

A purple butterfly landed on his finger. "Len, we're here!" It called.

"I've had enough!" And the bunny delivered a kick to his face-

"Ow!" Len sat straight up, hand caressing his red cheek where Rin had slapped. "What the hell Rin?!"

Hana merely sighed, while Rin simply glared, huffing, "It's about time."

"What?" Len blinked.

"We're getting off the plane." Oliver informed him empathetically, rubbing his own sore cheek.

"Someone could have just told me." Len muttered underneath his breath as he stood up.

…

"Waah~" Rin breathed, delighted as she stared around the airport, which was already full of people. "Beijing's a busy place."

A brown haired businessman bumped into them. " _Oh, so sorry._ " He apologized profusely in English. " _Pardon me, do you know where Gate 12 is?_ "

Oliver answered while the rest just stared at him in confusion. " _That way, sir._ " He pointed behind them.

The man looked relieved. " _Thank you, thank you. I have to get to Shanghai._ " He muttered before rushing off.

"Did he ask for the bathroom or something?" Rin glanced after the man.

"No, the gate to Shanghai." Oliver replied casually.

"Was learning Japanese hard?" Len asked curiously. COG all spoke Japanese, so it was quite interesting that Oliver knew both Japanese and English.

"No. Yuki taught it to me with magic." He grinned smugly.

"Well, then." Rin huffed. "So, Tianyi's going to be our translator. Oh, Hana, know any Chinese?"

"A bit. I do speak a bit French also, and English. If it isn't as fast as that guy was speaking." Hana informed them.

"Tianyi, then?" They all turned to the shy girl, who nodded.

"I c-can help us get a hotel room and everything, but…" She bit her lip sadly. "When my step mother found out that I was a Demi, she refused to let me go back home until I was filthy rich… she loves luxury… I think that's half the reason why she married my father. So we can't go to my house." They blinked in surprise. They had never heard sweet, shy Tianyi speak so bitterly before.

"That's fine." Hana swung an arm around her distant cousin, trying to cheer her up. "You don't need them! You have us! We can stay at a hotel until we find the God of Invention, no sweat!"

"Alright." Tianyi looked relieved. "Come on." And they made their way out of the airport.

…

 **Bad ending, I know I know. I didn't really like this chapter but meh!**

 **I decided to extend their journey into two parts, this one is for the one in Japan, and the next will be the one in China.**

 _ **Questions that one might ask:**_

 _ **Q:**_ _Why'd you pick China?_

 _ **A:**_ _I immediately thought of those cute little American flags my sister had that clearly stated: Made in China. Well, it was lucky that China was a reasonable place. However, I will mostly get stuff wrong… why? Sorry, I've never been to Beijing in my life. Or Shanghai. My family is from the south. *shrug*_

 _ **Q:**_ _Why'd you make Tianyi and Hana related?_

 _ **A:**_ _Well, I felt like Tianyi was a bit of an outsider in the group. Half the reason why I picked her was because I knew that I would bring the group to China. But she was like the fifth wheel. And I couldn't make her related to the non OCs, so to bring her into the group, I made her (distantly) related to my OC. 'Kay?_

 **Anyway, zhong guo, yay!**

 **If I ever decide to place this story where one of you guys live, help me, 'kay?**

 **And WAIT WAIT!** _ **THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE OUT VERY SOON AS WELL, SO PLEASE KEEP A LOOK OUT BECAUSE I THINK SOME OF YOU DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I UPDATED LAST TIME!**_

 **Jaa~**

 **~Hana-chan**


	10. Five Wandering Travellers (Part 2)

Chapter 10: Five Wandering Travellers (Part 2: China)

… **And this is Part 2 of the Journey!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tempest the 1rst: Yeah, I know right?**

 **Anisademongirl: Uh… how to say this… Rin doesn't exactly dislike Oliver, but um… idk, just felt like making some rivalry. I mean, they can't all be goody goody friends from the start right? I needed some tension!**

 **Jayson Okazaki: Hey Jayson-san! By Hinata I meant a reference to Naruto. Do you know it? The anime? Hinata is a really shy character in Naruto, that's why I put that there. And I absolutely adore her. I guess I'm ok at drawing… I drew my profile? Thanks for the luck and you're ten? Um… don't you have to be 13 to be on this site? Or at least have an account? But who listens to those rules! Good luck on your competition!**

 **This is the tenth chapter…**

 **The longest story I ever finished had ten chapters…**

 **(I deleted a story with 13 chapters and still ongoing though.)**

 **I'm pretty proud of this story. And the fact that this is currently my fifth chapter this week.**

 **I just want to remind some people with a smug smirk on my face before this chapter begins: ALMOST NOTHING IS POINTLESS FLUFF!**

 **You've been warned. Now, I suggest you figure out what I mean before you read this chapter. Think! ;)**

 **Note: I placed them in the real world. However! It's the Creation Goddess's world, so it has nothing! Absolutely nothing! To do with any of the religions or stuff here! The places are the same, and some other stuff might be the same, but this is** _ **my**_ **world. Nothing is wrong. If you tell me I got some info wrong about some place, I most likely will change it, but it's still** _ **my**_ **world so I'm telling you guys before hand, don't get pissed if I don't change something. Not that I think you guys will, this is just a precaution because of where I placed my story.**

…

 **Three months later...**

"Ok." Hana plopped down on the bed of one of their two hotel rooms as the others gathered around. "So, let's get our information straight about the god's human form."

This was their third hotel.

The first caught on fire when Len's lightning got out of control when he was arguing with Oliver.

The second was overgrown by flowers when Rin got frustrated by finding no leads after searching through one too many business buildings.

After Tianyi's long debate with some staff about how much the two rooms were going to cost (Hana managing to follow the conversation and muttering in some colorful insults under her breath. Hey! She was the daughter of a merchant. She might be compassionate, but she did _not_ take kindly to being ripped off.), they finally managed to secure two rooms (With Tianyi and Hana sharing a high five in victory, the staff extremely pissed that they had lost to two fourteen year olds) and were now about to begin the searching part of their mission. Again.

"Can't gods shift their disguises though?" Oliver groaned in annoyance. "And speak a lot of languages? And erase memory like Yukari-sama? We spent three months!"

"Yukari-sama is the Goddess of Healing." Rin reminded him. "She could have used that power with the loophole of healing their distress."

"You prefects sure know a lot." Hana remarked absently.

Len shrugged. "The other prefects subtly told us a lot of information in the week that they were here. They were so good at not acting suspicious at first that I didn't suspect a thing."

"R-really?" Tianyi was intrigued. "What else d-did they tell you?"

"Oh!" Rin snapped her fingers. "They said that the gods like attention, but know not to attract too much attention. They would be positions like, I don't know, vice president."

"Major Luka also gave me this book. I finally finished reading it. It was tucked with the diagrams." Len held a battered brown book up. "It gave me some information about gods…"

"Gods also seem subtly inhuman… And they do their best to hide their magic, so sometimes if you feel random pulses of magical energy from someone, and then feel nothing, they're probably inhuman." Len added thoughtfully. "Like us. We're actually unconsciously hiding our energy now, but during battle, it's released. So right after battle, our bodies will be trying to suppress it until it relaxes again, so we might let out random pulses of magical energy as well. Only inhumans, such as Demi, can feel it. It's not visible. A god, on the other hand, has so much energy that it can never relax it completely."

"So, we're be looking for someone with random pulses of energy?" Hana confirmed, eager at the newest lead in three months.

"Yeah… but think about it. It might be a COF god too. Or a COF Demi who just finished battle. We wouldn't be able to tell. We were lucky not to bump into anyone yet." Len sighed. "And we also had to stay around them long enough to be able to tell if there are magic pulses or not. We haven't felt anything unusual after sneaking into all of those company buildings. And-"

Everyone blinked and glanced around in confusion as something began to buzz. Len exchanged a glance with Rin, confused until he realized that one of her pins was vibrating slightly.

"Rin, your pin!" He leaned over, unaware that he was getting too close to her face.

Rin blushed slightly. "Wha-"

He plucked the pin out of her hair, handing it to her obliviously. Rin, now understanding the situation, growled in annoyance, snatching the pin. "Spring." She muttered.

The hologram materialized, and the other three stared in fascination. Rin merely pressed "Accept Call".

"Hey, Rin, Len, Tianyi." Major Luka's face surfaced on the static screen. She then glanced at Oliver and Hana. "And you two uninvited people. We're going to have a talk when you two return." Their faces faltered slightly at her scowl.

"It's been three months. What's up, Major?" Len asked curiously, trying to direct her attention away from Hana and Oliver.

"Yukari-sama-" She was cut off by shouts and gunshots in the background, along with screams.

"Where are you?!" Rin asked, worried.

"I'm in one of our underground bases." Luka grumbled. "Right under the battlefield."

"What?!" Hana and Oliver exclaimed.

"Never mind that. Yukari-sama and General Lily just told me some information that you should know. Yukari-sama asked her brother, the God of War, if he could track down the God of Invention. You're in luck. The God of War is the God of Invention's father. As a favor to his sister, we finally figured out that he goes by the name of Tonio Brown (A/N: Not an OC. Last name is random.). He's twenty seven years old, and he's currently in China on the behalf of- What company?!" She yelled into the background.

"Apple!" The muffled voice of Yukari called back.

"Yeah. Apple." She nodded, glancing back towards the screen. She became annoyed as they just stared at her. "Hey. You guys writing this down?"

"We don't have-" Rin started.

"Got it, Major Luka." Tianyi reported, waving her notebook. Everyone sweat dropped. Of course she had one.

"Alright. Good job Sergeant Luo. We have a picture?!" Luka yelled off screen again.

"Hey!" Oliver complained. "Since when was she a Sergeant? If she's Sergeant for going on this mission, what are we?" Hana nodded in agreement.

"You never were supposed to be on the mission in the first place." Luka replied coldly as Lily's voice said something about a picture in the background.

"Well, we wouldn't be here now without Hana's help." Rin added.

"And mine." Oliver muttered. "You wouldn't have gotten past security without me convincing Hikarine-san. And bribing some of the security guards at the buildings with money illusion- mff!" Hana quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Despite their… situation… they are promoted to Sergeant too, Luka." General Lily's face appeared in the screen.

"Wha- But General! They aren't special and disobeyed orders!"

Lily shrugged. "I'm not special. I'm not even a COT and I'm General. Besides. It's a tough mission. You can't deny that. It doesn't matter, really. Len and Rin will still be in charge of them. They know their place. But that aside," Lily showed a picture to the screen. "This is Tonio Brown."

That man…

All five immediately gaped in shock. A vague memory all simultaneously entered their heads.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked quickly. "Do you know him?"

"That's…"

"...the guy…"

"...from the…"

"...airport." Oliver finished.

…

And that simply lead them back to the airport.

"Do you think that he's still in Shanghai?" Oliver panted as the five teens raced through the airport. Many gave them weird looks as they passed.

"It's worth a try!" Rin replied breathlessly. Len nodded in agreement.

"Tianyi!" Len called as they arrived at the gate, panting heavily. "Where would he be?"

"Apple has a store in… Pudong, I think!" Tianyi replied after a moment of thought. "It's a district in Shanghai. It's quite popular! A glass building that leads underground!"

"Interesting." Hana muttered. "Let's go!"

…

"This is it." Tianyi breathed, too out of breath to stutter. "This is the store."

It truly was a beautiful building. It was a cylindrical glass structure, a spiraling staircase leading below the ground to the actual store. Rin 'oohed' in awe and to their surprise, snapped out a camera.

"Wha-" Len was clearly surprised. "Rin! Where did you get that?"

"Huh?" Rin asked innocently. "Oh! This? I just copied it from a nearby camera store. This is my pin!" She grinned, waving the camera. (A/N: I wonder if I gave Rin too many contrasting personalities. She's should be mostly bubbly and rarely serious.) "I made sure that it was an instant print camera, because I don't know how the digital ones will work when this switches!" She snapped a quick picture and shoved it in her pocket, raising an eyebrow at the others. "What's with the look guys?"

"Rin thought something through." Hana whispered in horror. She and Len turned to each other, eyes wide. "Dude. I thought we were the ones that were supposed to do that."

"I know." Len trembled slightly. "The world's come to an end. We're doomed."

Rin looked ready to kill the both of them while Oliver merely sighed in defeat.

"Um…" Tiany voiced timidly. "You guys? I-I think w-we have bigger problems." That caught their attention. "L-like how are we going to see the God of Invention without acting completely s-suspicious. We c-can't really just go in and tell them that we w-want to see Tonio Brown." She flushed slightly from the attention.

All four deflated. "Right…"

"Well," Hana said thoughtfully. "We can just go in and look around first. I mean, we don't have to bribe our way in this time, so why not?"

"Alright…" The five joined the people heading down the stairs. Hana wore a hat to disguise her hair color.

"Neat place." Len muttered, glancing around. "But then again, I've never been to an Apple Store before."

"No?" A sweet voice asked behind him. "You haven't?"

Len whipped around to see a young woman wearing an uniform. She almost seemed younger than him. And she spoke perfect Japanese. "Uh… no, I haven't. You speak Japanese?"

She laughed pleasantly. "Yes, I do. I'm originally Japanese but I speak other languages as well." She glanced at Len, Rin, Hana, and Oliver. Since Tianyi was Chinese, she slipped away and blended into the crowd. " _You are British, no?_ "

Oliver nodded cautiously. " _Yes I am. But I speak Japanese_."

" _Oh, I see. Then, shall I speak Japanese for everyone's convenience?_ " She asked in perfect English. When Oliver gave a nod of consent, she smiled. "I'm Mayu, by the way." She introduced cheerfully. "So, do you all need any help?"

"Just a question, Mayu-san." Rin asked curiously. "Aren't you a little young to be working here?"

"Oh, yes." Mayu laughed amiably. "I'm fourteen. I don't understand much, I was just hired to help foreigners."

"I see." Oliver muttered, before raising his voice. "Say, Mayu-san, do you know if Tonio Brown-san works here?"

What was Oliver playing at? That was so blunt! Len wanted to facepalm. But it could be useful. He carefully watched the girl's reaction. It was subtle, and Len wasn't as experienced as Rin with facial expressions, but he caught a flicker of suspicion flash across the girl's face. However, it disappeared so quickly, he had to wonder if he had just been imagining it.

"Gomen." The girl fidgeted slightly with the hem of her blue shirt. "I'm not authorized to give out names of employees. Say, how do you know him?"

"This is his nephew." Oliver replied smoothly. The kid was better at lying than Hana! But he was pointing at… Len. His mind flashing back to the picture, he realized that Tonio did indeed have cerulean eyes similar to his own. "We're friends of his."

The blonde inspected him carefully, her platinum blond bangs floating over her eyes, masking her expression. It was slightly creeping him out, but Mayu was the best lead that they had. He shoved his bad feelings to the back of his mind.

Mayu sighed. "Does look similar." She admitted. The others let out inaudible sighs of relief. "Alright, follow me. Tonio-san went out to a restaurant for his lunch break. It's easy to get lost in these streets so shall I show you where?" She asked, almost _too_ eagerly.

But again, the others didn't notice anything and Len decided to ignore it. He did however, catch Tianyi's eyes in the crowd, telling her to secretly follow them so they can corner the god. With a small nod of acknowledgement, the Writing Demi melted into the crowd once more, awaiting the next move.

"Sure." Len nodded, returning his attention to Mayu.

"Alright. Let's go now. It's my lunch break anyway." She called over her shoulder, incomprehensible Chinese words streaming from her mouth, patiently awaiting an answer. When she received it, she smiled, a smile that to the naked eye was genuine, turning to the four foreigners. "Shall we?"

…

Mayu lead them through the district. No matter how he looked at it, Len's bad feeling was growing by the second. The area that they were in became more and more secluded, though the city was usually bustling with people. (A/N: Idk if there's actually a secluded place in Pudong. Don't take everything for granted.)

The other three seemed to be getting the same feeling. Eventually, Oliver spoke up. "Hey, Mayu-san, are you sure-"

There was a quick flash and Mayu was now holding Oliver by his collar, sneering at the frozen Demi. "You all sure are gullible."

"What-?" Hana stumbled back, in a defensive position. The two colonels quickly leapt in front of the defenseless Jewel Demi, already drawing their weapons.

"Lightning/Spring!" The pins quickly morphed. Rin was immediately poised, bow drawn and silver arrows nocked. Len bent his knees, the gold of his sword reflecting the noon sun.

"Ooh," Mayu cooed tauntingly. "Look, two COTs. You two do realize if you move I'll slit his-"

Suddenly Oliver reappeared besides Len and Rin, wincing at his neck. He hadn't brought his kendo sword. Mayu, on the other hand, was shocked, almost dropping the dagger she held at hand. "How-" She was flabbergasted.

"The Money God is also the God of Thievery," Oliver taunted as he moved behind Rin and Len. "And thieves are known for being able to escape quickly and in the nick of time."

"Nice." Len snorted, half-amused, half-wary of Mayu.

"You're a COF, aren't you?" Rin asked, narrowing her eyes, aiming.

"So what if I am-"

"K-N-I-F-E." A clear voice sounded above them. A Chinese girl dropped behind Mayu, holding the knife to her neck. The last six months had taught them all some wicked skills. "Speak. Answer the Colonel's question."

"Damn." Mayu hissed, a bit of panic laced in her voice. "The Writing Demi knows materialization?"

"Answer." Tianyi ordered with a slight strain in her voice.

"Fine." The girl spoke calmly, though her eyes were darting around frantically. "I am Mayu Usano (A/N: Last name of her rabbit), sixteen years old. Third year of COF. Daughter of God of Transport."

"The God of Transport is evil?" Rin questioned Len, surprised. He shrugged.

"Why do you think that there are crashes and accidents all the time?" Mayu snorted. "Because of this, I have a natural talent for languages. And…" She then smirked maliciously. "I also realized that using materialization tires you out."

Tianyi let out a cry of surprise and pain as she was kicked roughly in the ribs (with heels, ooh.), skidding across the ground with no time to react. Her head mercilessly banged on the side of a building, causing her to crumple to the ground. Mayu tossed the knife aside in exchange for a decorated axe, which seemed to be her more preferred weapon. She raised it at Tianyi, but Rin shot a quick arrow at her, which she easily dodged with a smirk.

"Too easy." She laughed, advancing on the crippled girl who was fading to unconsciousness.

Len gritted his teeth, but they were too far away. He knew this as he raced forward. The axe was quickly descending on the defenseless girl-

And it was easily knocked out of her hands.

"Can't someone enjoy lunch without a fight ruining it?"

…

 **Phew. Finally this one is longer and at more normal length, the usual eight pages.**

 **I like the end of this chapter. The first part, meh.**

 **Anyway, it's up now, so hope you all enjoy it.**

 **This is going to be the fifth and last posted this week. There might be one early next week, but it depends on my mood, ne?**

 **CELEBRATE THE TEN CHAPTER MILESTONE!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me all this way, minna-san.**

 **Look for the next chapter!**

 **~Hana**


	11. Convincing a God? Not Hard At All!

Chapter 11: Convincing a god? Not hard at all!

 **Yipee! I'm pleased with the number of reviews. I should be doing homework (of course) but my chapters take top priority.**

 **Tempest the 1rst: PAYBACK! (Lol, no. I wouldn't do that to you. I write cliffhangers for the sake of ending chapters and annoying the hell out of you all.)**

 **Anisademongirl: Thank you~ And… I am not… answering… your thoughts… because… is it that obvious?**

 **DPSS: Yeah :( I know. Actually, throughout the last chapter, I just couldn't figure out how to make Len** _ **more**_ **useful. I was like racking my brain, but was like. I'll make him useful later. Thank you for sharing your honest opinion, though.**

 **Jayson Okazaki: How did you know? Aren't most of us Otakus? Anyway, no offense to all the yaoi and yuri shippers out there, I don't like those. Just my opinion. For those others who have watched Assassination Classroom (lovely anime, btw. U should watch it :)), sorry to rain on your parade, but I** _ **hate**_ **KarmaxNagisa. I'm a KarmaxManami and NagisaxKayano fan all the way~ Uhh… don't kill me? Sorry for rambling on your reply Jayson-san.**

 **Magical Witch Auri (9, 10): Hikarine-san is fine. Don't want to be confused :) And uh… why do you despise me? What did I do? Update? "Why Mayu?" BECAUSE SOMEONE** _ **has**_ **TO BE EVIL! Like if there was no evil person, what would this story be?**

 **Needless to say, I'm happy at the moment (as you can probably tell). But I will be happier when I figure out a name for this chappie! (Nothing sounds right, argh!)**

…

The glimmering rays of the noon sun seemed to shine a spotlight upon a handsome man perched on the nearby-

Uh-uh dude. You ain't getting this spotlight!

Taking advantage of Mayu's surprise, Len dashed forward, able to position his sword at her neck just before her recovery.

"Geez." The man grumbled, annoyed. The sun shone directly in the teenagers' eyes, blocking his details with the glare. "Where's my spotlight? Oh, right. The Sun God was angry at me last time for creating a chariot for his sister before him." He glanced up at the shining sun. "Sorry?!" He screamed to the sky.

No answer.

"He's delusional." Mayu muttered, wincing as Len only dug his sword farther into her neck as a reply. Truthfully, he had to agree.

She tried the same trick that she used on Tianyi, her weapon being her merciless high heeled shoe. He dodged, the longer size of his sword giving him more position to move freely than Tianyi had. He also wasn't as tired as she had been. Keeping his sword at her neck, he neatly dodged her attacks, spinning and flipping with a firm, unwavering grip.

Mayu cursed profusely, her amber eyes darting around frantically for means of escape, her mind racing. She couldn't move to the side or jump due to the length of the sword. It would definitely scrape her whichever way she moved. She couldn't move to the back due to the arrow aimed straight at her. And moving forward would be relishing in her own suicide.

As Mayu remained still in defeat, Len narrowed his eyes at the silhouette of the man. "Who are you?" He was pretty much sure of who he was, but it never hurt to play it safe.

"Can I not answer that que-" Just as he was about to finish, the sunlight shifted and began to dim. "Damn. He really hates me." The dimming sunlight revealed the exact man in the photo, brown hair with piercing blue eyes.

"Tonio Brown." Rin's aim immediately shifted to him, her eyes narrowed. "The God of Invention and Crafting, Antonio, no?"

"I like Tonio." The professionally dressed man childishly grumbled. "It's better than Antonio. It's soooo loooong."

"Oliver?" Rin asked, her gaze still narrowed.

"Yep." The Money Demi twirled an identification card in his hands. "That's him."

"Wha-" Tonio gaped. "Geez, those Money children are faster than ever."

There was a gasp of pain.

Len, who had been watching the conversation, had unintentionally loosened his hold on his sword a little bit. Mayu wasted no time in ducking under the sword, grasping onto her axe's handle and slicing his arm. Luckily, his reflexes prevented him from being hurt too badly, but his sword arm had been hurt. He grimaced, backing against the wall.

"Hey." The god's voice was now completely serious. "Stop fighting. It's annoying. Can't you just enjoy the peacefulness?"

Hana, who had been forgotten in this whole while, held a particularly sharp shard of emerald against Mayu's back. "There's nothing peaceful about our situation." She replied quietly, her voice betraying no emotion whatsoever.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Antonio waved his arms. "Just let her go. You guys were looking for me right? I'll listen to what you have to say if you let her go! Fighting just sucks."

Looks shot between all three of the still active COG soldiers, unsure of the response. Letting a COF go would not be good for their army… but wasn't it more important to get the god's help at the moment…?

A pained voice spoke up. "Let her go." All gazes whipped to Len, who was holding his sword loosely in his hand as he supported himself with his right against the wall. Oliver raced over to help him. "Let her go, Hana." He repeated.

"But…" She started.

"Sergeant Hikarine." His voice was commanding, laced with the power of higher authority. "This is not a request. It is a command. Let. Her. Go."

Hana gritted her teeth, slowly stepping back from Mayu. After all, there really was nothing that she could do if the colonel ordered such.

Mayu casted a hateful look at all of them, ignoring the god's presence all together. She only answered - and acknowledged - COF gods. None of the others deserved to be.

She opened her mouth, stating some of the most cliche lines _ever_. "This isn't over." Her eyes swept over them once more. "I'll be back." And she darted down the alleyway. They watched as an empty car immediately sped over to her, and with a wave of her hand, it was unlocked and she drove off.

Rin relaxed slightly, but her body was still tense. She glanced over at Tianyi, who had begun stirring, morphing her weapon back to a pin to kneel besides her, her expression concerned. Her voice was soft, but echoed as she simply stated their names without even a glance. "Oliver, Hana."

Antonio was still smiling pleasantly a dazzling emerald and a _very_ sharp Chinese yuan were immediately aimed at him, the gazes of their wielders cold, calculating, wary.

…

Antonio was getting annoyed. Very, very annoyed.

"I'm not that dangerous, am I?" He asked pleasantly, masking it, as the five Demi surrounded him, various weapons pointed at him as they walked. "After all, I healed your wounds, didn't I?" He glanced at Len and Tianyi.

"You can never be too careful." The boy spoke with a glare, his grip on the golden sword tightening. Ah, yes. That boy seemed to be the leader.

"So why do you want to go to my hideout?" He asked, prying.

"We'll talk about that when we get there." The blonde girl replied sharply. So… confidential information? The girl seemed to have just as much power as the boy, interpreting from the other three's reactions.

Children of the Three. _Haven't bumped into one of those for a while._

It wasn't long before they reached his hideout. The God of Invention _had_ to have a workshop somewhere, didn't he? He pushed the door open for the Demi, snapping his fingers to send everything to its rightful place. Normally, he wouldn't bother, but the kids were... interesting. And he had been quite bored lately, to say the least. He would entertain them… for now.

"So?" The god casually laced his fingers behind his head, leaning back in a chair, annoyed, but undaunted by the glares directed solely at him, waiting for his escape. "What do you five want with me?"

The two blonds nodded at each other and they both pulled something out of their jackets. Antonio narrowed his eyes. Yep, definitely COG soldiers.

The girl cleared her throat, her stance relaxing slightly. She carefully rolled open a scroll, tiny handwriting scribbled from top to bottom. "By the order of General Lily, we are to… _request_ you, the God of Invention, Antonio, to invent the weapons shown in my fellow colonel's diagrams." She nodded at the boy who retrieved a pile of diagrams from a blue pouch. The others were loosely surrounding Antonio, still wary.

As soon as he heard the request, he snorted. "What's this for?"

"The first-years." The boy replied, unsure of whether to answer. "They needed to be armed."

He stared at the kids in disbelief, pretty sure they did not fully understand his extent of the situation. "Dude. You do realize that if I help you people and build… these weapons just to arm your little first year part of the army, _my_ life would be at stake."

"How?" The girl spoke up, hostility lost from her tone, replaced by confusion. "And anyways, gods can't die."

"No." Antonio replied bitterly. "No, we can't die. That's why we're forced to endure torture and punishment."

…

Hana finally understood.

If Antonio joined the Children of the Gods Army's side in this war, they would have gained a great asset, no doubt about that. A god that can invent from weapons to the simplest household items. Please. How would that _not_ be an awesome ally?

But at the same time, if Antonio joined their side in the war, the Children of the Fallen Army will be after his behind. Now that he was part of the enemy faction, there was no benefit in merely leaving him alone or convincing him to join them instead. If they won or caught him in the midst of the war, he would surely be tortured for information. The Demi might not be able to, but the Fallen gods certainly could. Punishment from a god. Now that was painful.

And, so! To sum it all up!

He was merely trying to save himself from something he didn't want to be involved in!

And now the Hikarine heiress was running scenarios in his mind to convince him to help them.

She spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "But think about it, Antonio- _sama_ , if you don't help the humans in this war, who would you invent for? Who would your inventions be for?"

"The gods, of course." Antonio replied, exasperated.

"But would the gods appreciate it as much as humans do? The Fallen gods would see you as lower and themselves, but humans would love works created by a deity!" Hana persuaded. The other four Demi's eyes were on her. _Don't mess it up!_

"Not worth getting hurt for." Was the god's reply, yet now it was a bit unsure.

"I see." Hana lowered her head, allowing her bangs to shade over her eyes. "So… you're merely a coward. Who doesn't want to fight for justice. Who just wants to save himself."

"Hana!" Rin hissed under her breath, alarmed at the girl's provoking.

It seemed to have worked, too. The god's head snapped up, a glare manifesting in his chocolate eyes. She met it steadily.

"What did you say?" He hissed dangerously. The magical energy in the room became pressuring.

"You're a coward." She replied evenly. Oliver groaned in frustration.

"How do you know that you're not the coward?" He spat back. "After all, you're all here on this mission while the rest of your army fights."

"Oh? So you want me to prove that we're not cowards. Fine. Bring it on." She could sense that this was her only and last chance. "But," Her apple green eyes narrowed. "If we prove it to you, you have to not only help us, but join the army."

"Fine. Bring it on." He repeated her words back to her arrogantly. She hid a smirk, knowing that she had kindled his competitive spirit, shaking his hand.

"Deal. So what do you have planned for us, God of Invention?"

…

 **Meh. It's 2k. So guys, to sum the last part up, Hana egged him on to make the offer irresistible. It's part of his pride. To smack these disrespectful Demi silly!**

 **So, I have to leave for swim practice soon, so I'll just say that I hope you liked this chapter despite its slightly shorter length and look out for the next one.**

 **Chapter 12: Trial of a God coming soon!**

 **~Hana**


	12. Account Info

**I am so bad at keeping promises.**

 **Hi, everyone. Sorry about this.**

 **All my stories will be on hiatus for a while. I don't know when I'll be back... somewhere from a couple of weeks to a couple of months... hopefully we won't have to talk about years.**

 **I really apologize. I'll still try to work on chapters, but I need a break from writing. Also, school is really annoying at the moment, and I really don't have much time to go on the website or write and I feel like my inspiration is slipping away.**

 **Of course, I still might be on the site sometimes to read other stories and review and stuff, but my own stories won't be moving any farther for a while.**

 **All betas have also been put on hold. I'm sorry that I won't be sending any PMs, but I hope the people I beta for are reading this. If they are, I'm really sorry, but I won't be answering any PMs or anything for a while.**

 **I truly apologize.**

 _ **Children of the** **Gods**_ **(Vocaloid) -** **Will be continued the moment I return. There are only about 1 or 2 more chapters until Part 1 ends though, and I might take a short break after I finish that as well. This will be updated weekly or every two weeks.**

 _ **Connected Futures**_ **(Anatsu Kyoshitsu) - Will be continued when I finish Part 1 of _Children of the Gods._ This will most likely be updated monthly.**

 _ **Her Butler**_ **(Kuroshitsuji) - Will be continued following the end of both _Connected Futures_ and _Children of the Gods._ That might be sometime far, far in the future, but after those two are done, this surely will be updated, most likely at a weekly pace until further notice.**

 **And that's all. Super, super sorry to everyone. Don't kill me and hope that I'm back before September (because that's when I'm starting high school and things will really start getting hectic with the electives I'm taking.)**

 **Thank you all for supporting me and I hope that you all will follow because I promise (Why am I promising? I never keep them.) that these three stories will be updated. Someday.**

 **I hope to see you all soon.**

 **~Hana**


	13. Notice: struggle to write next chapter

**Oook. So this is not an update. Sorry. But please read the following.**

 **So... I love _Children of the Gods._ I really do. I love the plot and I have most of it figured out.**

 **But I am just _so_ stuck!**

 **Before anyone begins berating me, this is my deal.**

 **I've already written the next three chapters of Ansatsu Kyoshitsu, but nothing yet for this. My deal is:**

 **If I manage to get the next chapter by... let's say the ides of August... this story will be continued.**

 **And if it isn't... well, sorry guys but I'll have to abandon it.**

 **I will do my best. And I'm so sorry for being such a bad author that only posts negative author's notes after two months of not being on the site.**

 **Arigato, Merci, Gracias! (sorry if that's wrong, I take French in school)**

 **Sayanora... I'll be seeing you all *cough* somewhat soon.**

 **~Hana**


	14. Nvm the last note: Poll time

**My solution: Poll time!**

 **So my poll on my account is as a sorry for all my Vocaloid readers:**

 **1\. Rewrite Children of the Gods**

 **or:**

 **2\. Rewrite the Draft**

 **I just can't continue! Your thoughts?**

 **Poll will be open until I decide to rewrite either one sometime in the end of... July?**

 **~Hana**


	15. Rewrite of COG: Plot decided?

**Yet _another_ author's note! What are you doing, Hana?!**

 **Gomen, gomen. But it seems that rewriting for COG is currently in the lead. Unless this changes, it will most likely be my next step.**

 **However, if this is the case, my concept for the rewrite _will_ be different.**

 **Reason? My original concept gives me a lot of room to move with, but there are _too_ many options and it's too hard to move on.**

 **So, after watching Rakudai Kishi no Calvary, and thinking about how many anime have similar concepts (aka Absolute Duo and more that I cannot remember), I decided to use that concept. A little bit.**

 **Uh... so, Kaze no Stigma also gets built into this? A little bit?**

 **I don't want to completely change the plot, but I can't work with the demigod concept. So I'm picking the next best thing: Contractors.**

 **COG will become Godly Contracts. I will not delete COG for GC.**

 **Len will still be an orphan, but I'm unsure of when the story will start, so there may or may not be Rei, Rui, and the other orphans. I will be changing the gods somewhat so they are mostly gods whose powers can help in battle. There will be no "Fallen", however there will now be neighboring countries with their own schools. The Godly powers will be based into a weapon, not free magic. It's like blazers' weapons in Rakudai Kishi no Calvary. These are a few spoilers that I'll give you all.**

 **Even if this was not what you were hoping for, I promise: this _is_ technically a rewrite and will be somewhat similar to COG (though PJO mostly loses its influence, HP still retains some, though this is more like a mix of RKnC and KnS). So please, if you liked COG, try it out.**

 **It will be up sometime in August. Thanks everyone! Don't hate me! Actually, tell me what you think!**

 **~Hana**


	16. Final Conclusion

**Ok so last thing:**

 **Polls are officially closed. I have begun the writing of Godly Contracts.**

 **It will be posted on the fifteenth of August.**

 **I'm sorry if not everyone had time to put in their opinion. If you would still _like_ to put in an opinion, please PM me. Just because I have begun the rewrite doesn't mean that my opinion isn't swayable. So if you have a request for something else, PM me, but it may not happen.**

 **Actually if you have any requests at all, PM me and I may do it because quite honestly, I'm a bit bored. :)**

 **I promise you all this is the last author's note attached to this story.**

 **~Hana**


End file.
